Life's True Meaning
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: Friends would do anything for each other. Right? Reoccuring dreams have plagued Troy for some time. It always involves him making the ultimate sacrifice to save his friends. Do these dreams carry any significance and what does it mean for Ash, Brock and Dawn? Rated T for very infrequent uses of language. Collaboration with Dolphin02
1. Campfire Bonding

**Hi guys. Been a while because I've been working on this little thing. Dolphin02 was a terrific partner in writing this and I have nothing but great things to say about her. I believe this may be my best work yet so I hope you all like it. This originated from a roleplay I did with MikeV1 and it just kind of snowballed from there. Disclaimer on everything except my OC, blah blah blah. On with the show.**

* * *

Even though it was the dead of night, in a small part of the world that was concealed by trees and in front of a roaring campfire, four friends sat, full of energy and with smiles from ear to ear. There were three young men and a young girl.

Ash let out a groan that matched the loud rumbling of his stomach as he watched his marshmallow slowly cook above the fire.

"Oh man, can't these be done yet? I'm starving." His Pikachu was in agreement, its stomach letting out howling cries of hunger as well.

"Come on, Ash. That's the fun of roasting 'mallows." Troy chuckled while rolling his eyes at his apprentice's impatience. He turned his marshmallow over, seeing it was cooking the way he wanted it. "You've got to wait for the right time."

Brock nodded to Troy's advice.

"It all just depends on how you like your marshmallows," he said. "If you like them cooked well, it takes less than a second. If you like them a little brown, it takes a while."

Suddenly Troy's marshmallow caught fire a little at the top. He quickly blew it out before giving a smile to Ash.

"See what I mean?" He winked before putting it on the chocolate-covered bottom of the graham cracker. He then put the top on and started scuffing away.

Dawn rolled her eyes at them as she pulled back her perfectly browned marshmallow. "You guys sure are impatient. Just give it time," she politely urged them.

Doing exactly not that, she watched as the two pulled the bag of marshmallows over to them and began savagely devouring what little they had left.

"Or not," the girl sighed, taking a bite out of her cooked sugary treat.

"Hey! Save some for the rest of us!" Troy stopped Ash. "That's all we've got left."

Ash looked over and managed to laugh, despite his mouth being completely full. Although what little laughs came through sounded like a muffled Donphan. He gulped the marshmallows down in one go and patted his stomach.

"Well, now I don't really need to worry abou-" The complete charring of his own marshmallow that he'd forgotten in the fire interrupted him. He pulled it out and blew on it for dear life, but it was now nothing more than just a blackened piece of ash. "Aw man, I was gonna save that one for later."

Dawn let out a slightly annoyed groan while Brock and Troy laugh at his misfortune. "See, this is why you should listen to Troy more often instead of eating the rest of our marshmallows."

Ash hung his head and quietly apologized. "Well, at least we've still got crackers and chocolate, right?"

"Yeah well you can't make s'mores without marshmallows. Now can you, Ash?" Dawn shot back.

Pikachu returned to its trainer's lap with a handful of crackers, smirking mischievously. "You could at least share," the boy pouted before they stared each other down in contempt.

Dawn narrowed her eyes at the two. "I guess they'll never learn." She looked back at Troy with a smile and asked, "So, what's next on the agenda for you? Are you gonna go for the Indigo League again?"

"Nah, I'm done." He answered. "I've done all I wanted in battling. My job is to make sure Ashy boy gets to where he wants to be. And keeping a close eye on him too." He grabbed Ash into a headlock and laughed a hearty laugh while ruffling his hair. Ash managed to break free before long and sat back down at his spot.

"We have had too many near-misses than I would like to have," continued Troy. "You would not believe the things we've experienced."

"That's right," Brock nodded. "Too many times Ash has gone running in head-first into things and almost gotten himself seriously injured or killed in the process. He almost took us down with him a couple of times."

"Like that one time when we were in Johto." Troy started, remembering the events very well. "So I end up kidnapped with Ash's mom by an Entei because there was this little girl that was lonely and stuff and she wanted a mother and an older brother. The cowboy over there comes in guns a-blazing and we almost died when we tried to escape."

Dawn reeled back a little in shock, her eyes widened. "Really?" She looked over at Ash who was now locked in a war with his Pikachu for the crackers it had. But it was innocent. Playful. Certainly not the kind of play that would involve injuring someone. It was a little hard for her to grasp. "I mean, he's rushed into things a few times- that's just him. But going so far that he gets hurt? Or even drawing you guys into it?"

"Let's not continue this." Troy tried to stay away from the topic at hand. He noticed Ash and Pikachu going at it for the graham crackers. "Chill out, you two," he admonished. "I don't think killing each other is going to do you any good."

"Aw come on, we were just playing around," Ash moaned. "Have a little fun."

Troy gave him a stern look. "Save your energy for when it counts, ok? You've still got a few more badges to go."

Ash nodded slightly before conceding. "Fair enough." He then turned to Pikachu. "Hey Pikachu, think you could hand me one please?"

Pikachu nodded and handed his trainer one. Ash then grabbed a marshmallow out of the bag and stuck it back on the stick he was using before sitting there silently.

"Now that that's over," said Troy, thankful for the return of the light-hearted atmosphere. "Let's talk about Brock's girl problems."

"Shut up, Troy." Brock shot a glare, or what looked like a glare, at him.

A mischievous gleam shined in Troy's eyes. "Say, do you remember that girl we met in Jubilife City? The cute one?"

"You stole her from me!" Brock snapped with an accusatory tone. "I was just about to make my move but then you had to come in and steal her away."

"Oh please," Troy shook his head. "She came to me. I did nothing to sway her opinion. It's not my fault that girls find me irresistible."

"At least I can tell the difference between a maple leaf and a pot leaf."

"Oh really? Well at least my dad does not redefine pussy whipped!"

Dawn's eyes fell to the fire as she found herself deep in thought while drowning out her two older companions' bickering. "Just what could he have done?" she whispered to herself.

Ash fell back into his seat with a yawn and looked up at the twinkling, starry backdrop in the night sky. "Man, I wonder just what's out there, you know? What kind of strong opponents I'll face next?" Those words alone made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The mere prospect of battling always excited him, no matter the opponent. Just then, he let something slip. Something he had intended to wait until he really made up his mind. "I wanna go after the Elite Four."

With that, his mind was instantly made up. Ash shot up from his chair, fists clenched and lips curled back in a wide smile. "Yeah! That's what I wanna do! I wanna go after the champion!"

"You are going to have to do some serious training for that to happen, Ash." Troy brought him back down. "And that includes winning the Sinnoh league. You know of course that the Elite Four live up to their name. It's gonna be tough."

Ash looked back at his mentor with a quick nod. "Yeah, I know. But I can do it!" He looked back up at the night sky and clenched his fist tight. "One day. I'm gonna get even stronger than you, Troy and I'm gonna become a Pokémon Master."

Troy chuckled. "I'm sure you will, buddy." He then chewed on another s'more that he made. "Since you're so amped up, let's get up early and do some training huh?"

Ash's eyes lit up with that suggestion. "I like the way you think!"

There was a certain fierceness to his tone that sent a chill down Dawn's spine. She had seen him proclaim things before then get talked down Troy for his usual overzealousness, but he handled things differently this time. He actually AGREED with Troy that he needed more training. She looked up at the sky and searched for her passion to be ignited. Something, anything that could get her fired up about becoming a Pokémon Coordinator like him to his dreams.

"What is this?" she asked herself. " _Why don't I feel like him? Is it because I don't want th-_ " she stopped herself. That was a stupid thing to say. " _Of course I want this. So then why... don't I feel like I really do?_ "

Dawn stood up and took her contest ribbons into her hand- three in total. Just two shy from being able to compete in the Grand Festival. " _Maybe I need to try harder,_ " she surmised. " _Or maybe-_ " she paused, looking down at her ribbons with vivid memories of her most recent contest, a complete and utter failure, washing over her. " _\- No. I know I'm good enough. Maybe not yet, but I have to keep trying. Just like Ash._ "

Dawn clenched her ribbons in her hand and immediately shot Troy a serious glare. "When did you realize that you wanted to do what you do? When did you discover that passion you had that kept you going no matter what?"

Troy saw the look on her face. He knew that look all too well. It screamed 'I'm having doubts and need some support.' He experienced them way back when his mother died and he didn't want to continue on. Troy finished chewing his s'more before answering her question.

"Well, Dawn," he started after wiping his mouth to clean off the leftover marshmallow. He got up from his sitting spot to sit next to her. "My reasoning for doing what I did was simple: I wanted to be as good as my dad because he was a former champion himself. When my mother passed, it was rough. I had a long and difficult soul-searching that took a while. I then knew right there that my mission was to continue on battling for my mom. I did it until I knew that my time was up and it was time to move on with my life. You have to have a reason for why you do something. If it isn't strong enough, you will feel empty and directionless after a while. Find a stronger reason to continue on and it will guide you throughout your life. Do you want to be known simply as Johanna Berlitz's daughter for the rest of your coordinating career or do you want to be Dawn Berlitz, coordinator? You can't let other people define who you are. You live your life the only way you know how and you shouldn't apologize for it."

Dawn let a soft smile pierce through her serious composure. She finally let out a breath and her body relaxed. "Thank you, Troy. That's exactly what I needed to hear." She put her ribbons away and gave him a hug. "You're the best ever."

Troy smiled as well. "You're a good kid, Dawn. You'll go far in life. I'm sure of it."

He then moved to sit back down in his spot, right between Brock and Ash. To everyone's surprise he pulled out a violin from behind the log they were sitting on.

"Whoa. Where'd you get that?" Ash asked.

"I sold my guitar for it," Troy explained before resting his chin on it. "I started taking up the violin before I came here and fell in love with it. Any requests?"

No one spoke up. Troy took that as a sign to play what he wanted. He started to play a slow, melodic tune that seemed to put everyone at ease.

He played a piece that he had come up with before transitioning into 'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri. Everyone was mystified by their oldest companion's new skill as he played. The whole atmosphere seemed to come alive by the song. The breeze blowing gently through the trees, the night-prowling Pokémon making their sounds, the full moon shining brightly down on the earth below, and the crackling of the fire made it all mystifying to our heroes.

With one final long stroke up, the song was done.

"Wow." Brock smiled. "That's great."

"I'll say." Dawn echoed.

Ash wasn't even paying attention, instead stuffing his face with s'mores along with Pikachu. He had a lot of marshmallow stuck to his face that he could have been mistakenly thought to have rabies.

"These s'mores are awesome!" He exclaimed, causing everyone to anime fall.

Troy shook his head with an exhale through his nose and a small smile creeping up his face. Sometimes Ash could be so single-minded that it drove him crazy.

"Alright, guys. Time for bed." He said as he grabbed the sand bucket to put out the fire. Once the fire was extinguished, Troy tossed Ash a napkin to wipe his face.

"Wipe your face." he ordered. "You look like you have rabies."

-Time Jump-

Everyone had changed into their sleep wear and were ready to turn in for the evening. Troy and Ash share a tent together while Dawn had hers and Brock slept outside in his sleeping bag.

"Good night everybody." Troy called from his and Ash's tent. "We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. We should reach Veilstone City about mid-afternoon if we get up early enough."

"Good night." Brock and Dawn replied from their sleeping areas.

Troy then turned over a little bit to try and get comfortable. The thing about Ash that he hated the most was he took up a ton of space when they would share a bed so he might as well pick a spot and defend it.

"G'night buddy." Troy looked over at Ash with a friendly smile. "I'm setting the alarm for six so we can get some good training in for your battle."

"Sure thing," Ash smiled back. "You know? I'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life."

Troy appreciated that compliment. "Well you're just such an eager student that it makes my job easy. I love traveling out here with you, Brock and Dawn. You make me feel like I still have a purpose."

"Do you ever think that they'll write ballads and tell tales of us someday, long after we are gone?"

"Not sure," responded Troy with a yawn. "But I know I'll tell my kids and grandkids about our adventures. Stories are known best by those who lived it rather than those who heard it."

Ash sighed in thought. It would be incredible to hear other people telling stories about him long after he was gone. "Alright, good night."

"Sleep well, buddy."

The apprentice and the teacher soon fell into peaceful sleep.

* * *

Aw. Some nice campfire bonding. Nothing better in the world to start a story with. Hope this got you guys set on a good note because the action will be coming soon enough. Stay tuned. Leave a review saying what you think is going to happen next. Chao.


	2. Dreams and Training

**If you liked the first chapter, you're going to like this even more. Things are starting to pick up, I promise. Enjoy this second chapter in our heroes' adventure.**

* * *

 _Troy was running. So fast that it was like his heart was going to rip out of his chest. Up ahead of him Ash was running into the middle of a battle field, two forces of energy were heading directly towards them like a freight train. Ash was going to get hit if he didn't do something._

 _"STOP!" He heard Ash yell._

 _With one desperate lunge, he shoved Ash down to the ground two feet away and the two energy fields hit him head on instead..._

* * *

RING! RING! RING!

Troy snapped awake with a gasp of air. He panted for a few seconds to try and catch his breath. That dream did not feel like a dream. It felt like it had happened before. But when? He wasn't sure. It seemed to come out of the dark recesses of his mind, the part that was under lock and key. Like he wasn't supposed to remember it.

It took him a few seconds to realize that the alarm was going off. He quickly hit the snooze button to turn it off. Troy looked over at the sleeping Ash, the dream still on his mind.

"Ash," he shook him gently. "Time to wake up, buddy. Let's go."

Ash groaned as he turned over onto his back, staring up at the top of their tent. Rubbing his eyes, he started to sit up.

"No matter how hard I try, I can't shake getting up way early." He joked, emitting a laugh from Troy. As he got a good look at him, Ash started to grow a little concerned.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Troy answered, hiding the lie very well. "Let's get moving."

* * *

The two sat in a lotus position on the banks of the nearby river. Their eyes closed, their breathing low and deep. Troy's faithful Lucario sat next to him in the same position. Before they start training, Troy always made a point for Ash to clear his mind and let anything that would take away from his training fade away. It took Ash a while to get used to it but now he could sit quietly and be still without getting impatient after a minute.

The sounds of nature soothed the both of them. The Starly were singing their songs in the trees, the morning breeze blew gently around them and the sounds of the river flowing made it seem like heaven.

Troy's thoughts shift back to the dream he had just woken up from a short while ago. What did it mean? Was it supposed to symbolize something that his conscious wanted him to remember or was it just a recurring dream that simply happened? He hoped he would find the answer soon.

Lucario gave a brief and subtle growl as he felt his trainer's focus slipping.

"Relax, Lucario." Troy instructed his Pokémon. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"What?" Ash asked, his eyes still closed.

"Nothing, Ash."

Troy breathed deeper to slow down his pulse. His mind returned to its Zen-like state within seconds. After a while longer, Troy opened his eyes along with Lucario.

"You ready, Ash?"

Ash opened his eyes and a smirk worked its way onto his face.

"Oh yeah."

* * *

For the next hour and a half, the two of them trained for Ash's upcoming battle at the Veilstone Gym. Troy was trying to help Ash encounter different situations with fighting types and see how he reacted to them. Having Lucario train with them helped tremendously but Ash still wasn't getting some of the stuff Troy was trying to tell him.

"Wrong again." Troy shook his head. "Come on, Ash. What's going on? I need you to get this right. It will help you."

Ash growled slightly. "I'm doing the best I can!"

"Well it's not good enough. I know you can do it better."

Ash frowned slightly with gritted teeth but didn't say anything else.

"Now let's go again."

"Alright. Staravia, use Steel Wing on Lucario."

The bird Pokémon flew in towards Lucario.

"Lucario, dodge and use Aura Sphere."

Lucario shot a small sphere of energy towards Staravia.

"Dodge it and use Steel Wing again."

Staravia dodged the attack and came in towards Lucario to deliver another Steel Wing.

"Use Close Combat!"

Ash was taken by surprise at Troy's command. He hadn't planned for him to do that. Lucario gave Staravia a kick to the mid-section when he got close enough and then delivered a punch to the side of his face. Staravia struggled to get off the ground. He fluttered his wings in desperation, but landed back on the ground nevertheless.

Troy shook his head in disapproval.

"You can't depend on Steel Wing like that, Ash." He explained. "You have to keep hammering away at your opponent so that they can't do anything to strike back. Keep the pressure on and you'll win. If they can't even get a hit in, it won't matter how defenseless you are, they'll never hit you."

"I know." Ash sighed. "I know how important this match is. I want to win my third badge and eventually the Sinnoh League."

Troy sighed through his nose. He knew how far ahead Ash planned but he needed to keep him in the now.

"Ash, we have six months," he said. "Six months. Now you're young and won't understand but that is a pretty long time in this profession. You'll still have five more badges to win before you can think about that."

"I get the point." Ash snapped.

"Do you? Ash, you have the capability of doing things that no one else can. Not even me. But you need to look inside yourself and decide 'Am I willing to do whatever is necessary to be the best?'"

There was a silent and tense pause as the apprentice looked his mentor straight in the eyes. Ash then supplied his answer.

"Yes," he replied. "I am."

"I don't believe you."

"Yes I am." Ash said more firmly.

"I don't think so."

"Yes! I am ready to do this!"

The answer seemed to be enough for Troy. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Good. I've been where you want to be. I'm doing the best I can to get you there. Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Ash nodded. "You really think I have what it takes?"

"You can do anything you set your mind to."

Ash grinned at Troy and Troy smiled back. It was always better when things ended on a happier note.

Troy threw his arm around Ash's shoulders.

"Alright, let's take a break. You hungry?"

* * *

Dawn kicked at the ground, quite frustrated. "What am I going to do, Piplup?"

"Pip pip?" Piplup asked, hopping a little in concern.

Dawn sighed at sat down next to him, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "It's like, I've almost gotten the most perfect combination, but then, it just slips away again. Come on. Let's try another Whirlpool."

Piplup smiled at his trainer's determination.

"Pipluuuup!"

The spinning vortex or water was absolutely magnificent.

"Alright Piplup, keep it there! Buneary! You're up!" Dawn threw Buneary's Pokeball up high, and Buneary popped out with a graceful bow.

Dawn smiled at her Pokemon before making her move. "Now Buneary! Ice Beam! Right at the rim of the Whirpool!"

Piplup's eyes widened and he motioned for Buneary to stop, but she didn't and continued anyways. Dawn glanced furtively at her starter before shrugging and waiting excitedly for the results.

Her idea was that the ice would spread and eventually join in the middle, making a flat disc of ice. But as soon as the ice hit the Whirlpool, the ice fragments shot out and hit Buneary.

"No! Buneary! Piplup! Stop the Whirlpool!" Dawn cried, rushing forwards and shielding herself with her arm, from the sharp pieces.

Piplup shot her an 'I told you so' look and turned away. "Piplup! Pip lup lup!"

"Bubble Beam doesn't work! We already know that." Dawn shot down Piplup's idea without a thought.

After making sure her Pokémon was okay, Dawn sat down with another enraged huff, picking at the grass with frustration.

"What'd the grass ever do to you?"

Dawn closed her eyes and leaned back, her back meeting the ground with a thump. "Go away, Troy."

"Why are you being so grumpy, Dee Dee?" Troy asked, the laughter in his voice evident.

"Go away," Dawn groaned. Of course he had to bring the endearing terms back. "And don't call me Dee Dee."

"Looks like you're taking your anger out at the wrong things," Troy said, his voice much closer. He squatted down, his body casting a giant shadow over her face.

"Don't you know what 'go away' means?" Dawn glared at Troy, sitting up to flash her angry blue eyes. His forest green eyes reflected his nonchalantness as he chuckled.

"Sweetheart, you don't actually want me to go away. You need my help. Come on out Lucario!" Troy tossed his Pokeball up almost lazily, sitting down next to her.

"Uuuugh. I just can't seem to do anything right. I keep failing combinations and hurting my Pokemon...I'm just completely out of ideas!" Dawn threw up her arms and stared at the wide, blue sky. She brushed some hair out of her face and sighed deeply.

Lucario looked completely tranquil as he sat down next to the pair, his legs crossed and eyes closed. "Lucario."

Troy studied her, taking in the frustrated lines and the tired, exhausted look in her eyes. He knew exactly what he had to do.

"Come on."

"What now?" Dawn said, reluctantly getting up to follow him. Lucario quickly followed, his eyes still shut tightly. Dawn just stared at Lucario in amazement. How would he manage to stay like that? It was utterly amazing.

"Where are we going?" Dawn trotted a little faster, catching up with Troy's long strides.

Troy paused and looked back at her for a second, before turning forwards and moving again. "Somewhere that'll help you calm down and see reason. Come."

Dawn relaxed slightly before following him a bit more eagerly. If he was taking her on another 'learning expedition', Dawn was going to puke. The first time was bad enough. The second? Horrifying. And the third? Dawn still had nightmares. As long as it wasn't any of those...Dawn was okay with this.

When they finally emerged from the forest into the gorgeous clearing, Dawn immediately felt a lot calmer.

A bubbling stream fell from a low waterfall, tinkling and giggling as it ran along, the waves lapping at the smoothed over rocks. As soon as the stream ended, the soft, cool grass began, wildflowers dotting the clearing.

"It's beautiful," Dawn breathed, running a hand over the top of the grass. She slipped her sandals off, feeling the grass between her toes.

"It is. Lucario showed me it." Troy agreed.

"Lucario?" Dawn asked, walking towards the stream.

"Yeah," Troy nodded. "He's my best friend, my partner. He's my everything in a battle. It doesn't matter if it's a contest or a league battle. It's about the connection between us. Piplup tried to warn you of what would happen, but you didn't listen. Watch the brook. See how it moves? It moves along with the riverbed so all of the Pokémon living inside it can survive. The sun shines into its waters, allowing the algae and other plants to grow, in turn feeding all of the herbivores in it. It's an ecosystem. It all works as one. How can you expect beautiful, amazing results if you can't even cooperate with your own partner? Now think about it. What did Piplup want? And what did you do to respond?"

Dawn stopped at the side of the river, dipping her toes in thoughtfully. "I immediately said no to his response because he was the Pokemon, I was the trainer. Ideas are supposed to come from me."

"And that's where you go wrong, sweet pea," Troy said with a slight smirk to his voice. "Me and Lucario, we're one. One person, one being, completely and utterly one team. You see now? You have to allow yourself and your Pokemon to become one. Is shutting Piplup down allowing you guys to become one?"

Dawn opened her mouth to argue but shut it and simply gaped at Troy. Finally she shook herself out of her daze and answered. "No, I'm not."

"No you're not," Troy agreed. "Now think again. What did Piplup want? How can you incorporate his idea with your own? Be creative, look around you. Beauty is always the most breath-taking when it's 100% natural."

Dawn took a deep breath, and looked around her.

"Okay, I got this."

She remembered back to how everything played out, the sudden feeling of dread when the ice started shooting out.

"Okay, Bubble Beam, Ice Beam, Whirlpool, Bounce, Peck, what can I use to get what I want? Hmm. I could use Peck to pop the frozen bubbles, but I've done that already..."

Troy smiled when he saw Dawn finally opening her mind and allowing new thoughts to enter. He quietly walked away, Lucario following silently.

"Hey! I got it! I can get something else to pop the bubbles! When the ice shot out, it hurt, and it was sharp! I can have Buneary do Bounce to get up high, Ice Beam the Whirlpool, it'll pop the Bubble Beam I'll have Piplup do ahead of time, and after the sparkles and frost disappear, I'll have Piplup and Buneary stand together in the middle, unharmed! Oh yes!" Dawn jumped up in excitement, almost falling into the water.

"Troy?"

He was gone. A Starly chirped happily from the branches and Dawn stared at it curiously before turning back to the matter at hand. She slowly made her way back towards her sandals, all the while looking for Troy and Lucario.

"I hate it when he does that." Dawn uttered.

Troy grinned at Lucario from the edge of the forest, kneeling down behind the bushes with his partner. "Now let's see how she fares by herself with her Pokemon out, hm?"

Lucario voiced his agreement, a smile playing on his normally stoic features.

Dawn shrugged finally and gave up, calling out her Pokemon.

"I'm sorry, Piplup," Dawn apologized as she scooped up her Pokemon. "I shouldn't have immediately said no to your idea, and I definitely should I made precautions to make sure everyone would stay safe. I'm sorry."

Piplup looked mad for one more second before caving and patting Dawn's head happily. "Pip! Piplup!"

"Alright, guys, let's try this again! Piplup, Bubble Beam!" Dawn ordered.

The first time it didn't work, and Dawn looked like she was at the verge of slipping back into her depression of frustration.

"Pip, piplup?" Piplup asked, twirling a little bit. Dawn's eyes lit up.

"Yes, that's it! Alright, Piplup, Bubble Beam again, but in a circle! Surround yourself with bubbles!" Dawn said, smiling again. Piplup immediately complied.

As the swirling blanket of bubbles blocked Piplup from sight, Dawn knew that he could still hear her. Buneary motioned towards the top, where it was completely covered with bubbles. Dawn frowned at it.

"Bun! Buneary!" Buneary said, splashing some water onto the rocks. Dawn nodded in recognition. Buneary wanted to use the Whirlpool to part the bubbles on top.

"Now Whirlpool right up through the bubbles!"

Dawn watched as the large swirling blue wave appeared again, and smiled joyfully as the bubbles began spinning slowly around the Whirlpool, not scattered and wild.

"Buneary! Your turn! Bounce!"

"Bun, bun, bun!" Buneary shot up into the sky, her brown fur making her stand out against the clear sky. "Buneary!"

"Now Ice Beam, at the edge of the Whirlpool, just like we did before!"

"Bun!"

The Ice Beam hit perfectly on target, freezing the outer layer of the Whirlpool sending barely frozen, sharp ice shards flying. They popped the bubbles as they shot out, making a beautiful display of frost, rain, and sparkling mist.

"Yes!" Dawn jumped up in excitement.

"Piplup!" Piplup nodded his head proudly as he stood side by side with Buneary, bowing and doing a little dance.

"Yes it worked! We did it guys! And all thanks to your help! That was absolutely perfect! The judges will love it at our next contest! That fourth ribbon is ours!" Dawn said with excitement, hugging her Pokemon. "I finally got that breakthrough we needed!"

Troy came out of the bushes and clapped a couple times. "Congratulations. I see you've gotten it."

"You were here the entire time." Dawn stated it like a fact, not a question.

"Yes," Troy agreed. "I was here the entire time, watching you work with your Pokemon. And now that you've figured out what you need to figure out, I'm going back to camp to eat breakfast with Ash and Brock. They should be done by now. They just started when I left. You coming? Or are you going to stay out here to make the most of your breakthrough?"

Dawn looked down at her Pokemon, who looked satisfied and just a teeny bit tired. "I think I'm coming with you, right guys? That next contest is going to be cake! No need to worry!"

Troy laughed lightly at Dawn's familiar catchphrase. "No need to worry indeed."

* * *

A/N: As you can see, Troy takes two different ways of training with Ash and Dawn: he's tough with Ash but more sympathetic and warmer with Dawn. See if you can guess what Troy was dreaming about. I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter if you review with the correct answer. See you all soon.


	3. Breakfast Drama

**Back again. I have the whole story typed up already so expect updates every two days. I'm not pulling your leg. Already hooked and dying to know more? Well we've got that coming up very soon. So...without further adieu, let's get this show on the road.**

Troy sat at the table reading the letter he got from his new girlfriend for the umpteenth time. Before he left Kanto for Sinnoh, they promised to write each other so they could stay in contact while he was away. As he read it, he had an enamored expression on his face.

' _Troy,_

 _It's nice to hear things have been going well with you and everyone else. I wish I could be there to experience all of it with you. Sinnoh sounds like an interesting place with lots to see and discover and, from what you've written, some interesting people as well._

 _Things have been eventful here at the bar. A few days ago, some guys came in acting like big shots. The bouncers told them to knock it off or they're going to kick them out and stuff. They say 'We're just having a good time.' But then Dallas, one of the bouncers, grabs one of them and says 'You're too stupid to have a good time' just like in Road House and then all mayhem ensues. You should have been there. It was hilarious._

 _Even though I love our letters to each other, it's not the same as seeing you in the flesh. I want to talk to you face to face sometime soon so we can hear each other's voices. Call me when you reach the next Pokémon Center you're going to._

 _I look forward to hearing from you again. Tell Ash I said good luck at the Veilstone Gym. Also, tell Dawn that she has absolutely nothing to worry about. She's got that ribbon no problem. And Brock better not be looking for more girls. I hope you haven't been joining in on any of his 'girl hunts', right honey? If you have, I might have to punish you!_

 _Good luck! I hope everything goes smoothly. ;)_

 _Lina_

 _P.S. I love you.'_

After reading through it three more times, he finally put it down. Troy smiled as he remembered everything he loved about his girlfriend.

"Don't worry, Lina. We've got this."

"Great. Just great," Brock sighed, stirring the oatmeal again. "No Ash! Do not touch that!"

"Breakfast is almost ready! We're setting out soon, right?" Ash said happily bouncing in his seat with Pikachu.

Piplup shook his head with sadness. How disappointing. Why did he think they would ever change? "Pip! Lup lup!"

"So we're not heading out?" Ash asked, grinning.

Piplup flapped his wings with frustration, almost throwing a conniption fit.

"We are, Ash." Brock snapped before turning to a frustrated Piplup.

"Calm down, Piplup," he soothed, patting the little blue Pokémon on the head.

"That smells delicious," Dawn sighed deliriously as she inhaled the delicious aroma from the pan of bacon and eggs.

Brock smiled glumly, "Sure, yeah, but that's the only thing I'm good at."

"That's not true!" Dawn said indignantly, tilting her head. "You're an awesome person!"

"Sure I am," Brock sighed sarcastically, stirring it again.

"Alright, what's bringing on the sudden depression?" Troy asked, waving the letter wildly in the air.

"It's not depression," Brock denied.

"Sure it's not," Dawn said gently, patting his shoulder. "It's just imminent sadness."

Brock sighed again, stirring mindlessly. "I guess, it's just that you guys all seem to have something you're after. You're after the Ribbon Cup again, Ash's after the Elite Four, and Troy, well, you've got your own life and goals. I just feel so left out and useless. I don't have a goal, I can't get girls, and my family doesn't exactly want to deal with me at the moment. I don't know what to do."

"Oh Brock," Troy said, reaching over to place a firm hand on his shoulder. "We're partners in crime. Plus, I'm a taken man. I'm just here to help you."

"But don't you see?" Brock said, throwing the ladel down with frustration. "I'm nothing on my own. Nothing."

"That's crazy talk and you know it, man." Troy stopped him.

"What have I done to warrant any attention the media gives me? Nothing. Except be with the three of you. Ash is getting there, Dawn's already famous for being Johanna's daughter and her own achievements, you're famous in your own right...It's quite frustrating. I enjoy cooking for you guys, and I enjoy traveling along and doing everything that I do, but recently, I've just got no purpose! This is grating on my nerves." Brock reluctantly picked the ladle back up and stirred once more.

You're perfect the way you are." Dawn gently pulled out the bowls, sighing a little.

Troy gave a low groan in annoyance. He squatted down beside Brock, keeping his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm getting too old for this kind of thing, Brock," he said. "Some people are just not meant to get married and have a family."

"Easy for you to say," replied Brock. "Can you hand me the bacon there please?"

Troy did as instructed and gave Brock the cold bacon strips to put into the pan. They sizzled as they cooked.

"How is it easy for me to say that?"

"You're twenty-two years old and already attached to someone so it's easy to say that some people are not meant for someone. Put yourself in my position to understand clearly." Brock shot coldly.

"I was once in your position," Troy started.

"No you weren't," Brock interrupted, giving him the cold shoulder. "You were always the desirable one. The champion everyone adored. The one girls would throw themselves in boatloads at. Stop lying."

"I'm not lying," Troy continued calmly, "I simply mean that at one point, during my Champion days, it was lonely and horrible. Just me...and then I met Lina. She makes me feel like I can be myself instead of having to be the handsome ex-champion everyone else knows me as. She makes me believe anything is possible."

"Whatever," Brock mumbled, dolling out the oatmeal. "It's not like I'll meet anyone like that."

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, taking a bowl and passing it off to Ash.

"I mean that no girl is ever going to like me, get it?" Brock snapped, handing, more like shoving, another bowl to Dawn.

"Touchy much?" Troy asked just as soothingly as before. "I'm not trying to insult you Brock. I just wanted to show you that not everything ends in a bad, sad, depressing flourish, yeah? Usually, things turn out pretty well actually."

"Sure," Brock nodded, barely paying attention as he sipped his own oatmeal.

"It's not always going to be about you. One day, everything is going to be about her. And that's when you know that she's the one. And trust me, I know you feel like that with every girl, but that's not true. There's going to be one day where you just meet a girl and you know that giving her up is not an option. You'll understand then."

Troy poured in some brown sugar and cut up some banana into his oatmeal. He stirred the sugar until it was just right.

"She's out there waiting for you to sweep her off her feet, Brock man." He encouraged. "I'm sure of it." He ate his oatmeal quietly.

Breakfast was a quiet affair for the rest of the time. No one said a word to each other, consumed with getting their daily nourishment. Troy had pulled out his transistor radio and played some early morning tunes, mostly folk songs and old doowop classics. It was enough to lighten up the atmosphere between him and Brock a little bit.

'Is that dream supposed to mean something?' Troy thought as he shoved spoonfuls of oatmeal into his mouth. ' _Is it a premonition or am I supposed to remember something that will be important?_ '

' _I guess only time will tell._ '

* * *

 **Aw poor Brock. Well I guess that is that. We've got major drama coming in the next chapter so stay tuned. Leave a review please. Always helps. Also, I will still give a shout out to the person who reviews with the correct answer about what Troy's dream is in the next chapter. Until then, see ya.**


	4. Prepare For Trouble

**Back again. This time, action will start to pick up and even more clues as to what Troy's dream is about will be presented in this chapter. I'll give one more chapter before giving a shout out to who gets the right answer, so keep those reviews coming. For any songs used, I do not own them. Just twisting them for my own purpose. Enjoy this 4th chapter.**

"I feel very elated," Ash blurted out to Pikachu, staring at the wide blue sky aimlessly.

Dawn shot him a strange look, almost a glare.

"Oh Ash, learn when to shut up, yeah?" Troy slung an arm around Ash and rubbed Pikachu on the head.

"Pikachu!"

"I only said five words." Ash stomped a little harder as he walked, jostling Troy's arm. Troy gave him a sharp look and Ash sheepishly stopped.

"Actually, that was four words," Brock corrected, counting on his fingers.

Dawn snorted and shook her head at the boys. "I know I'm the youngest and all, but sometimes I seriously wonder if all of you guys are really just itsy bitsy babies at heart."

"I am not a baby!" Ash turned around to walk backwards so he could face her. "I am a mature, but fun-loving, adult." As soon as he finished, he tripped and fell, skinning his knee lightly.

"Owww!"

"Babies at heart," Dawn sighed, agreeing with her previous statement as she gingerly stepped over him. "Brock? The first aid kit?"

"I'm coming. Coming." Brock hustled over to Dawn's side and helped her disinfect Ash's criss-crossed cuts before helping her wrap a large bandage around it.

"Looks pretty nasty," Troy leaned over and left a shadow over them.

"Hey! Need the light here," Brock warned lightly, gently shoving him out of the way.

"Sorry, sorry." Troy moved out of the sunlight, more towards the shadowy side but leaned over to observe the cut.

"It is nasty! It hurts," Ash whined, scooting away from the antiseptic wipes that Dawn was waving around. "Not again!"

"Hey, I'm just doing the edges. It won't hurt." Dawn slowly wiped along the edges of the Band-Aid.

"It does hurt." Ash crossed his arms childishly.

"Point proven," Dawn sighed, getting up to help Brock put away the items they had used.

Troy was silent. He has that familiar feeling sinking in his gut watching Ash hurt and weak on the ground. Where had he felt like that before?

Ah yes. That stupid dream. The sinking feeling in his gut, the dread and fear...

"Alright guys, let's get moving again." Brock's voice broke his thoughts. "The route we need to get to is not too far. We'll get there by nightfall, but the faster we move, the more training time you guys can get. Yeah?"

He stood up to take the lead again, the map inside his hand.

"Okay, yeah." Troy started walking again, pulling up Dawn.

Dawn noticed something was off with Troy. He didn't seem to be his cheerful self. He had this glazed over look in his eyes, like he was more caught up in his thoughts, and he wasn't starting a song for them all to sing while they walked.

"Everything ok, Troy?" She asked him. "You're spacing out a bit."

Troy sighed before giving his answer. "No I'm not ok, Dawn. This recurring dream, or memory to stretch it, has been bothering me for a little while. I can't think about anything except the dream and it haunts me when I sleep. What does it mean?"

Dawn frowned slightly in thought. "I'm not sure. Tell me about it please?"

"I guess I can't keep secrets from you," he chuckled. "I don't really know how to describe it except I see myself running after Ash. Not like I'm watching myself do it but like I'm actually doing it. Two energy fields are coming towards us in the middle of a battlefield and I end up pushing him out of the way. The energy fields hit me instead and I see Ash and Lucario crying over me then I wake up. The crazy thing is it feels like it really happened but I don't remember it happening."

Dawn put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Everything is going to be fine, Troy," she said, giving him a comforting smile. "It was just a dream. We're all together and it's in the past."

"You can't tell Ash or Brock about this," he said. "I don't want to scare them. Plus they have enough on their plates already."

"I won't," she replied truthfully. "You can trust me. No need to worry."

Troy smiled for the first time all afternoon. "Yeah. You're right, Dawn. No need to worry."

"Hey you two," Brock called to them. "We don't have all day. Let's get moving."

"Right. Sorry Brock." Troy apologized as he and Dawn caught up. "Me and Dawn were just talking about her strategy for the next contest."

"That's right," Dawn quickly commented, playing along with his lie. "I was coming up with something good and I just wanted his opinion."

"You guys could have done it later," commented Ash.

A mischievous smile played on Troy's face. "We also talked a bit about you, Ash," he said.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. It was about the talk about Paul this morning. How you talked about him so much."

Ash's face drained of any color it had to it. He was afraid of where this was going.

"Yeah. From how it sounded, I think you're in love with him, Ash." Dawn chirped.

"Shut up!" Ash blushed before vehemently denying these allegations.

" ** _Oh Paul, I love you_**." Troy sang.

" ** _Oh Paul, I do._** " Brock joined in.

"Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!"

" ** _When we're apart, my heart beats only for you._** " Dawn joined in with her two oldest companions.

Ash glared at all three of them before stomping off ahead.

"Oh, so now your leg is fine?" Dawn called, giggling.

* * *

Unbeknownst to our friends, three familiar figures watched them from high above in their balloon.

"Ugh, I hate that song," Jessie slouched over the basket. "Why couldn't it have been something else?"

"Oy vey," Meowth sighed too.

"So the big twerp is having bad dreams huh?" James snickered. "Never thought that would be his weakness."

"All twoips have a weakness," agreed Meowth. "Looks like we just discovered his."

"Let's see if we can use them against him to get Pikachu as well as his Lucario." Jessie added her two cents in.

"We'll be swimming in dough if we can steal a champion-level Pokémon for the boss!" Meowth cheered.

"Woooobbuffett!" Wobbuffet popped out of his Poké Ball in agreement.

"Get back in there, you ugly oaf," Jessie muttered, kicking at Wobbuffet.

"Wobbuffett!"

"Jessie you don't have to be so mean. We fellow Pokemon understand each other." Meowth said comfortingly, patting Wobbuffet on the head.

"Wobbuffet!"

* * *

" ** _Oh Paul, I'd get down on my knees for you._** "

"Will you guys shut up!" Ash was being driven insane by his companions' song.

Three laughs pierce the air. The quartet looked up to see who it is.

"Listen. Is that an annoyed twerp I hear?"

"I'm not sure but it was loud and clear."

"On the wind."

"Past the stars."

"In your ears."

"OH JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Troy interrupted them.

"How dare you interrupt us!" Jessie growled. "We worked hard on that motto so we at least deserve a chance to say it!"

"Yeah twerp. We're the bad guys here so we must make our presence known." James agreed.

"What do you guys want now?" Troy hissed, bouncing on the balls of his feet in a ready position.

"Oh, we wanted to congratulate on that dream you had." Jessie stood back smugly, Meowth nearly bursting with laughter.

"Huh?" Troy shared a confused look with Dawn. How did they find out? Unless they were going on a whim...

"Ah yes, the energy field dream?" James sauntered forwards, a rose clasped between two fingers. "That one's fascinating. Full of self-sacrifice and love for another. It brings tears to my eyes just thinking about it."

"How do you know about it?" Troy demanded, his hands getting sweatier by the second.

"What is he talking about, Troy?" Ash asked, just as confused as Brock.

Dawn swallowed visibly as she clutched her Poké Balls tightly, unwilling to tell the others what Troy had told her.

"Nothing," Troy muttered tightly, "What do you know about the dream?!"

"I don't know twerp, you tell us," Meowth smiled toothily, his claws coming out.

"Nobody knows about that dream."

Troy slowly looked towards Dawn, who gave a wane smile and shook her head. She hadn't told anyone.

"Where did you hear this?" Troy looked more and more mad by the second, stepping forwards and waving his fists threateningly.

"Pika, pika!" Pikachu jumped off of Ash's shoulder, his cheeks sparking as he stood with Troy.

"We don't know anything!" Jessie said gleefully as she taunted Troy. "But if you surrender Lucario, we'll gladly help you with it."

Troy's fists tightened and his jaw ticked in anger. "Alright, that's it. Lucario! Let's go."

"Lucario." Lucario appeared calm, his eyes shut, until they snapped open and the anger and contempt towards the three villains was clear.

"Force Palm, Lucario," Troy ordered, his voice deadly quiet.

"Alright let's go Seviper! " Jessie threw her own Poké Ball.

"You too Carnivine," said James.

As soon as Carnivine appeared, he attached himself to James' head, just like always.

"Why don't you take a bite out of Lucario instead of me?" James threw Carnivine off him.

Lucario's Force Palm hit both Pokémon, causing them to go back a few yards.

"Now use Aura..." Troy began to order before images flashed before his eyes. He cried out in agony as they swirled through his head. A Nazgul-like screech went careening through his head as these images played.

 _He could see dark skies, a battle field with many different kinds of Pokémon, two of each, battling each other, Brock and Misty were there too along with several others. Black balls were flying around capturing Pokémon and the next thing he knew, the energy fields were back_.

Then the images stopped.

Everyone rushed to his side as he recovered from the mental onslaught. He had dropped to his knees and his hand presses to his temple.

' _More of it must be coming back._ ' Troy thought. ' _This must be important for it to come back like this.'_

"Troy, are you ok?" Dawn asked concernedly.

"Yeah what happened there?" Ash also inquired. "You just froze up."

Troy took a couple deep breaths to get himself orientated before being helped back to his feet.

"I think so. I'm not sure."

The three villains above them stared in shock and disbelief as well. This was a perfect opportunity for them to "help him" so to speak. A Cheshire Cat smile appeared on Meowth's face as he started to come up with an idea.

"With you guys distracted, we'll just take what we came for." he said as a controller popped out and he pressed a button. Two mechanical arms came out of the balloon and grabbed Pikachu and Lucario before retracting.

"Pikachu!"

"Lucario!"

"We got what we wanted so now it's time for us to say goodbye. Good luck with that dream of yours, twerp!" James taunted.

Troy gritted his teeth and ran towards the arm that held Lucario prisoner.

"Oh no you guys don't," he seethed. "You are not going to get Lucario on my watch."

Before they could get too high, Troy leaped towards the arm and managed to grab hold of it.

"Just stay calm, Lucario," he said. "I'm going to get you out of here."

Lucario nodded with a calm aura to him, not panicking even for a second. He knew that Troy would do anything for him and do whatever it takes for it to happen.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

"I haven't forgotten you, Pikachu. I'm going to get you out t..." Another rush of images ran through him with a Nazgul screech.

 _He saw a lab with the black balls going through a machine, images of Pokémon flashing up on a screen, Pokémon in liquid-filled stasis tubes. Those gave way to images of him lying on the ground, stiff as a statue, and Ash crying into his chest while Lucario cradled Troy's body and cried as well. The both of them looked so helpless and beside themselves._

The images stopped again.

"Well looks like we have a stowaway," snickered Jessie.

"Why don't you come on up here so we can talk?" Meowth snickered as he dispatched another robotic hand to snatch Troy.

"Team Rocket! You come back here right now!" Ash roared to them.

"Catch you on the flip side, twerp!" Meowth taunted before the villains and their catch flew away.

"Grrr! We can't let them get away." Ash growled, frustrated by losing his mentor and Pikachu at the same time.

"We'll find them, Ash," eased Dawn. "Everything's going to be fine."

Ash got an idea. He pulled out a Poké Ball.

"Alright. Staravia, come on out and help us."

The bird Pokémon appeared before his trainer, ready to carry out orders.

"Think you can find Team Rocket's balloon for us?" Ash asked his Pokémon.

Staravia nodded and proceeded to fly off in search of the villains.

* * *

 **A/N: So what does Team Rocket plan to do with Troy? What are these memories that keep coming back to him? Find all of that out in the next chapter. Please leave a review with your guess of what they are now that you have more information or just to tell me you are enjoying the story. Any little thing helps. Later.**


	5. All Is Revealed

**...So I'm a little disappointed by the lack of reviews but hopefully this will change that a little bit. Since no one outside of Dawn Ketchum gave a good answer to what Troy was dreaming about, you'll find out here. Action is starting to become prevalent and an old favorite comes back, though not in the way you think. Hope you guys like it.**

"Lucario and Pikachu! We finally have them! I can't believe it!" James stared at the Pokemon reverently. Lucario stared at him calmly while Pikachu vividly attacked the bars.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu growled, staring at James angrily. "Pikachuuu!"

The bolt of thunder was sudden and it blasted around Pikachu's cage, Lucario shifting to dodge the remnants in his cage.. "Lucario. Cario."

"Pika?" Pikachu looked affronted and cocked his head at Lucario.

"Lucario."

"Pikachhuu."

"Oh, give it up, little one. You're all ours now!" Jessie crowed.

"Pikaachu."

"Lu..." Lucario sat in a lotus position and started to meditate inside his cage.

"Just let them go!" Troy ordered. He was tied up with rope around his shoulders. There was also a device on top of his head connected to a small screen nearby. "Take me if you must but leave them alone."

Meowth chuckled evilly as he scratched a claw along Troy's cheek.

"What good are you to us, twerp?" He taunted. "You're not going to nab us dough and promotions from the boss." An idea presented itself in Meowth's head. "Say, how's about we help you with that dream of yours?"

"We know all about it," quipped James. "We overheard you talking to the twerpette. Must be quite scary dreaming of the moment you sacrificed yourself to save the twerp."

"You eavesdroppers!" Troy accused. "That was private."

"Not to us it isn't," smirked Jessie. "Meowth, be a dear and get Lucario out of his cage will you?"

Meowth looked at Jessie incredulously. "Are you serious or has your brain officially gone haywire?"

"I have a plan to 'help' our friend here. I'm sure Lucario won't try anything funny, or we'll hurt poor Pikachu won't we?" Jessie tilted her head as if she was actually feeling sorry for them.

"Lucario!" Lucario glared at them angrily, shaking his head.

Jessie shrugged, "Whatever. Meowth, the machine?"

"On it, Jess," Meowth said with a wide smile as Pikachu was suddenly shocked by all the electricity he had shot at the cages.

"Pikaaaaaa!"

"Stop it! Now!" Troy cried, wriggling and trying to get free.

"Lucarioo!" Lucario nodded his head frantically, as if he was agreeing with their terms. Meowth stopped the machine and Pikachu slumped onto the floor of the cage, his eyes fluttering shut.

"That was the best idea you've ever had! And the first."

"Now get Lucario out," Jessie said with a roll of her eyes.

"But why? Why can't James do it?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright, alright, alright." Meowth raised his paws in defeat, grumbling as he went back to Lucario's cage. "Hey tough guy, you're needed out here."

Lucario growled at him but came out as he was told. Meowth led him over to where Troy was held captive.

"Now that our honored guest is here," said Jessie. "Let's get this ball rolling."

"Now Lucario, use Aura to break down the walls of your twerp's mind and spring the memories loose." James commanded

Lucario looked hesitantly at Troy, unsure of what to do. Troy gave him a reassuring smile, letting him know that it was ok.

Lucario closed his eyes and flexed out his right paw. Instantaneously, more images flooded Troy's senses as the barriers in his mind came crumbling down. The screech in his head was even louder than before, threatening to split his ears open.

 _He was chasing one of the black balls along with Ash; Waves crashed over him and the others._

"Are you guys getting this?" Meowth asked as they watched the screen.

"Loud and clear, Meowth," smirked James. "These memories may lead us to something greater."

 _Troy struggled as more pictures moved through his head like a movie. Now images of a bi-pedal Pokémon that was strangely familiar appeared. He resisted once again._

 _"Relax," a voice in his head said. "Let the memories flow through you. Do not resist."_

 _'Who are you?' Troy answered in his head. The voice sounded strangely familiar but he couldn't put a face to it._

 _"All in due time, Troy Black. For now, relax your mind and let your memory fully recover."_

 _This time, Troy relaxed and let the images flow more naturally. Now that he has calmed his mind, he was able to piece the entire puzzle together. When an image of the same Pokémon popped up again, he recognized it to be Mewtwo, whom he remembered from Mount Quena in Johto._

 _Then the part that haunted his dreams played next. Troy started to resist but he took a breath to calm himself and let it happen. He ran after Ash as he recklessly ran to the middle of the battlefield. With all of his strength and determination, Troy pushed Ash out of the way and took the blast instead. Ash and Lucario screamed out in horror as he collapsed to the ground on his back, his body turning to stone. Ash and Lucario immediately rushed over to him, begging for him to wake up. Lucario tried to feel for his trainer's Aura, hoping there was something he could do, but there was none. They soon realized it was pointless and mourned their loss._

 _By some miracle, the other Pokémon started to cry along with them. After a few tense moments, Troy's body returned to normal. He stirred, evoking great hope in Ash and Lucario. His eyes snapped open, smiling at the two of them. They gleefully embraced him._

 _Soon, Mewtwo, Mew and all the other cloned Pokémon flew off with Mewtwo then wiping everyone's memory of the events that took place._

 _"Why am I remembering this?" Troy asked the voice he heard._

 _"You suffered minor brain damage from the blast," the voice said again. A blue force field appeared before disappearing, revealing Mewtwo. "Instead of wiping your memory of these events, you have retained them."_

 _"Mewtwo, right?" Troy raised an eyebrow. "Why wasn't I aware of this damage?"_

 _"The damage was not enough to be noticed," replied Mewtwo. "The neurons in your temporal lobe were altered enough that no memory can be undone."_

 _"Again, why this particular memory? Why not something else?" Troy asked. "I don't understand."_

 _"That is for you to figure out," was the reply from the Pokémon. "I will hint you this: it is a reminder of something that you cherish dearly."_

 _An image of him and his three companions around the campfire appeared. He recognized it as the events from last night. They were all laughing, joking, and having heartfelt conversation. The image of Mewtwo started to get fainter and fainter as he flew away._

 _"Mewtwo, wait!" Troy reached out after him._

 _"Good luck, Troy Black," he replied. "Look to me no more._ "

Troy's eyes snapped open before squinting due to the sun in his face. All that happened was swirling through his mind at a million miles a minute. He looked over and saw tears streaking down Lucario's face. Troy was confused for a second before realizing that Lucario was experiencing the memories with him.

"Have a nice trip down memory lane?" Jessie smirked. "Now where is Mewtwo?"

"I don't know," Troy answered truthfully.

 ** _SLAP!_**

His cheek stung after receiving a slap in the face. He would have touched it but he still couldn't move his arms.

"Tell us where he is or your twerpy pals will get it."

"Go to Hell."

Jessie was about to strike him again before a noise overhead made its presence known.

"Staraaaavia!"

"A Staravia?" Meowth glanced up at the sky nervously. "Maybe the twoips actually found us again! Quick, let's move!"

"Too late," James said grimly as three shadows appeared, their owners right behind them.

"Stop now Team Rocket!" Ash yelled, running ahead. Dawn and Brock fell a little bit behind, but kept up still. Staravia hovered above Team Rocket with a nasty glare in his eyes.

"Ugh! Go away, you twerp!" Jessie called back.

"Quick! Hurry Jess," Meowth urged. "If we are to find Mewtwo, we have to move quickly."

"Piplup! Bubble Beam!" Dawn cried, throwing Piplup into the air.

"Piplup lup!" The stream of bubbles glowed in the sunlight, twisting and turning into a blinding rainbow.

"NO!" James threw out Carnivine's Pokeball with vigor. "Alright! Just stand there and take the attack! Thanks!"

"Carniviiine?"

The attack hit Carnivine while Jessie and James quickly jumped into the balloon.

"Return Carnivine!" James pocketed the Poké Ball after returning his Pokémon, turning towards the controls.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Meowth said proudly as he steered them straight into a tree.

"Uh Meowth aren't we forgetting something?!" James pointed down towards the left-behind cages.

"Forget 'em," was his negligent reply. "We have a bigger prize in store with Mewtwo. Adios twoips."

"We're not through with you yet!" Ash shook his fist at them. "Come back here."

But it was too late. Team Rocket was gone in the blink of an eye.

Dawn and Brock cut Troy's bonds with Brock's Swiss Army knife. He rubbed his wrists.

"You were just in time there guys," he joked. "One more second and I would have been a goner."

"Yeah, you should be thanking us," Ash said smugly, hugging Pikachu tightly.

"Pikaachu," Pikachu purred.

"But our work isn't done yet," Troy said seriously. "Team Rocket is after Mewtwo, and we have to stop them."

"Mewtwo?" Ash asked suspiciously, staring at Troy with bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, what have you been hiding from us, Troy? We saw that look you gave Dawn earlier. What's going on that we don't know about? Does it affect us too? Because then you're entitled to tell us." Brock picked at his nails as he asked all his questions.

"I mean, okay. So back in Kanto, we visited this island with a Mewtwo who went berserk. Mew and Mewtwo fought and a blast would've struck Ash but I pushed him out of the way and I got hit. All the Pokemon cried when I was hit, so I was resurrected if you want to call it that. You guys all forgot it because Mewtwo took those memories. He said that because I got struck, I remembered, something about the brain, and now Team Rocket wants to go after Mewtwo." Troy brushed hair away from his face as he hugged his Pokemon.

"Lucario." Remnants of tears remained on Lucario's face, having faced that awful memory again. Troy rubbed his head soothingly.

"See, Lucario saw it in my mind. He remembers. None of you remember. I'm pretty sure Mewtwo took the memories from you guys to keep himself safe. You know, from people like Team Rocket and stuff. Exactly what he wanted to prevent. So now we have to make sure that Mewtwo doesn't get caught by Team Rocket, because with technology, they could be deadly." Troy stood up and motioned for the other three to follow.

"So come on! Let's go stop Team Rocket!"

"Wait, explain that all again?" Ash asked with confusion, but trotted after Troy nonetheless.

"Oh Ash," Dawn sighed. "I think I get it. This happened with Misty back in Kanto you said? So that's interesting. Is Mewtwo like some Kanto native? A legendary? I'm guessing it can talk since you said it talked to you?"

"Oh yeah," Troy said sheepishly, "I didn't really explain Mewtwo at all, did I? Mewtwo was created in a lab with Mew DNA and he can speak telepathically into your head. He's a proud, but kind of single-minded Pokemon. I would consider him a legendary, at least with the show of power he had shown us during his fight with Mew. I mean, he really is powerful if he can challenge Mew."

"That's so interesting!" Dawn said with excitement, nodding along. "Too bad I wasn't there."

"I don't think you would have wanted to." Troy shook his head.

"We forgot our memories of it too," Brock said dryly, staring at the graying sky. "I mean, I don't remember anything about it. But now that you mention the time frame, there's a huge black hole that doesn't seem quite right. I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right!" Troy said indignantly. "I mean, I'm Troy Black! And I have memories from Mewtwo to prove it!"

"Sure, but come on, we can walk and talk. I'm going to plan out our route. I'm guessing we're heading to intercept Team Rocket before they get to their base and talk with their boss? I mean, it's about to rain. We can stop at the nearby town. They aren't going anywhere soon in that balloon of theirs if it does rain. They'll have to touch down." Brock pulled out his maps and started studying them as the sky darkened even more.

"Yes, I agree with that," Troy nodded. "I mean, they might be excited, but they're pretty useless."

"Yeah tell us something we don't know," joked Dawn. The three males laughed with her.

* * *

 **So yeah. I did do a differing interpretation of the first movie to make it fit the story. Will Team Rocket catch Mewtwo? Will Troy and the gang be able to stop them? Find out next time. Please leave a review just saying something. Doesn't have to be a lot but if it is, go ahead. I won't mind. I love seeing everyone's opinions of the stories I write. Helps me become a better writer. See you guys later.**


	6. Making a Plan

"Boss! Quick! It's going to rain! Power up the booster! We have to get to the Sinnoh base before it starts pouring!" Meowth exclaimed, running around in panic.

"That's not helping!" Jessie snapped. "We only have at most half an hour! So hurry up you Slowbros!"

"We're going, we're going," James sighed, rushing towards the booster.

He and Meowth got the machine going, and suddenly, the balloon was moving a lot faster as they rushed towards the base. They might actually make it in time!

When they did touch down at the Sinnoh base, they left the balloon still running as they ran inside.

"Power up the generators!" Jessie ordered as a boom of thunder filled the room. The lightning illuminated the sky and through the window, Jessie spotted their very own Team Rocket balloon tearing in half in the harsh winds.

"Quite the storm!" James said with a happy grin.

Jessie glared at him. "Look outside, you idiot! Whose balloon is plummeting outside?"

"Yours?" Meowth supplied.

"No!" Jessie hissed, "It's Team Rocket's! We're going to have to pay for another one of those!"

"Yah, but with our huge promotion and all the dough coming our way, who cares?" Meowth sang smugly.

"Um aren't you forgetting something?" James asked.

"Like what, Jimmy?" Meowth was still on his emotional high.

"Like where in the world are we going to find Mewtwo?"

Meowth screamed in realization. "Oy vey! I don't know where he is!"

That was not what his two companions wanted to hear. They grabbed him and were prepared to kill him on the spot until the screen popped up. A shadowy figure was shown but his suit was easy to make out.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked impatiently. "Have you got good news for me?"

"And how, boss," James forced a smile as he and Jessie put Meowth down and stood at attention. "We are on the trail of the greatest steal in the history of stealing! We are preparing to find and capture Mewtwo."

Giovanni nearly spit out his coffee on the other end in surprise.

"You what?!" He demanded. "Where did you gather this information?"

"From the champion twerp," replied Jessie. "He was having dreams of events past. Mewtwo was the one communicating with him."

"Where is he?"

Jessie's face paled as she searched for an answer to his question. She stuttered for a few seconds.

"Uh...you see it's...um...uh..."

"Out with it!"

"We are unsure of his location now, boss," James answered for Jessie. "But we will be hot on the trail soon and have him in your possession in no time flat."

"You better," growled Giovanni. "With Mewtwo and his amazing power, no one will stop us from world domination. If you can accomplish this, I will make it certain that you are handsomely rewarded. Now go!"

"Yes sir!" All three agents saluted before Giovanni cut the transmission.

The three then burst out into displays of happiness: jumping around and hugging and crying.

"The boss loves us!" James squealed.

"Promotions are coming our way!" Jessie agreed.

"And now I'll be top cat on Team Rocket," Meowth emitted happily as he imagined Giovanni's Persian being kicked out for him instead. It sent good feelings down his spine.

"But where is Mewtwo?" James came down to reality. "We don't even have a solid lead on where he could be."

"Leave that to me, Jimmy ole pal."

* * *

At the Celestic Town Pokémon Center, Ash and Dawn were sipping on bottles of Cola and watching The Three Stooges reruns while Brock planned out how they were going to stop Team Rocket. There was just one problem however...

"How do we even know where Mewtwo is?" Brock asked his two younger companions. "He couldn't have given Troy a vision to help us?"

"I'm not sure, Brock," answered Ash, not looking away from the TV. "He could be anywhere. Why don't you go get Troy off the phone and make himself useful?"

Something funny happened on the TV because Ash and Dawn cracked up so bad that they almost dropped their drinks and collapsed from laughter.

Brock walked over to the wall of video phones and noticed the oldest of their little group sitting with his left leg up on the desk and talking with a girl, who he assumed to be Lina.

"So she did huh?" He heard Troy say with a laugh in his voice. "You realize that if he and your sister get together, then the two of you would be in-laws. That will be one hell of an awkward Thanksgiving dinner." He and his girlfriend laughed.

"I always knew that Scarlett had a thing for him, even before we broke up." Lina replied. She was beyond beautiful. Long black hair with blonde highlights, olive skin and matching olive green eyes.

 _'I wish I could get myself a girl like that,_ ' thought Brock. ' _But charm is wasted on the good-looking ones.'_

"I miss you," he heard Troy say. "I wish you could have come with me. We'd be having a ball together."

"I know," Lina replied with just as much of an in-love tone. "I miss you every day, Troy. I wish these next few months can just breeze by so we can be together again."

"We will be together again soon," he smiled. "I promise. When Ash wins the Sinnoh league, I'll come right back to you as fast as my legs can carry me."

"Oh you're so sweet."

Brock briefly coughed to get Troy's attention.

"Hey, lover boy," he said. "You're needed right now."

Troy smiled to cover up a chuckle. "Alright Brock. I'll be there in a second." He turned his attention back to Lina. "I gotta go now. I'll write you soon."

"Bye," Lina replied with a wink before Troy disconnected the line.

"Whatcha need, Brock-o?" He asked, slapping a hand on Brock's shoulder.

"Do you have any idea where Mewtwo is?" Brock asked. "Because if we are to stop Team Rocket from taking him, we need to know where they could be going."

"I have no idea," sighed Troy. "He never told me anything about potential danger. Even so, he told me not to look for him anymore. I'm not sure of where to..." He suddenly tensed up as more pictures went through his head.

"Troy!" Brock supported him as he collapsed to the ground. "Ash, Dawn! Help me!"

The two of them immediately rushed over to help. Nurse Joy came over to make sure that everything was ok.

"Oh dear," she gasped. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah he's fine," answered Dawn. "There's nothing to worry about here, Nurse Joy."

"Yes, but why worry when I am here for you, my beloved Nurse Joy?" Brock went ga-ga over her before being pulled back.

"Now is not the time, Brock!" Dawn chastised.

 _Deep inside of his mind, Troy saw an image of the forest until it moved all the way up a mountainside and then into the base of the mountain. That could only mean one thing._

"Mt. Coronet," Troy suddenly said. "He's hiding in Mt. Coronet."

He then got up and immediately grabbed his gear. He soon started to make preparations, despite the thunderstorm raging outside.

"Troy, what are you doing?" Dawn asked. "Don't you realize it's storming out there?"

"I don't care, Dee Dee," he stubbornly replied. "We need to stop those guys from getting their filthy mitts on Mewtwo. I won't let it happen on my watch. We're going to Mt. Coronet in this weather."

"You're crazy!" Ash interjected. "This storm will kill you!"

"Maybe I am," Troy nodded. "But I will not stop until this memory stops haunting me and I can finally understand what Mewtwo was talking about when he said that this memory was to remind me of something I cherished."

After getting everything together, he walked right past them without another word.

Ash, Dawn, and Brock shared shocked looks.

"Did Troy really just walk out on us?" Dawn asked softly.

Ash looked the most serious he had in years. "I'm afraid so, Dawn. If he wants to die out there, it's his choice. There's nothing we can do."

"Ash, how can you say that?" Dawn chided, stunned at his callousness. "You're just going to let him go? He's your friend, your mentor."

"He's like my father." Ash replied sternly. "But if he wants to go, I can't stop him."

"Yes you can!"

"He's as stubborn as I am."

"We have to go after him," Brock said grimly. "He's family now, and you don't turn your back on family."

"Brock's right," Dawn said, "We can't turn our back on Troy now."

"Let's go." Ash heaved his pack onto his back. "If we hurry, we can catch up with him before this storm worsens."

"Yes, let's go," Brock agreed, running straight out the door. The younger pair followed quickly.

Brock handed them rope and held onto one end of it. "Don't let go! That way if one of us get's lost, they'll always be able to find the other two! You can barely see anything in this thunderstorm!"

The pelting rain and wind blasted them extremely hard. The second they stepped through the door, they were soaked through their clothes. The chilly wind making things ten times worse.

"Aw! Come on guys! Keep moving!" Brock almost seemed to be swimming as he shoved his way through the billowing wind and rain. Thunder and lightning soon became a norm.

"Where are we going?" Dawn fought her way up the hill. "Mt. Coronet is just up there! Quick! Can either of you spot Troy?"

"What?!" Ash yelled, his eyes squinted shut against the storm. He couldn't hear himself think over the howling wind and splattering of the precipitation, let alone Dawn.

"DO YOU SEE TROY!?" Dawn screamed, fighting the storm for the loudest sound. "WE NEED TO FIND HIM!"

Ash turned back towards the looming mountain, and stared up the path. He could barely see three feet in front of him but he was able to make out a figure in a red poncho walking up the path. "YEAH! I SEE HIM! THAT TINY RED FIGURE UP THERE!"

Brock and Dawn took their turn trying to find Troy. Once they noticed the figure in the red poncho, they smiled in relief.

"Oh!" Dawn's delighted voice drifted over the wind and pelting rain. "I see him! Let's go one big push guys! Then we can get to him! Hold onto the rope!"

"We know!" Ash shouted back as he started running towards the mountain but because of the wind and rain, he barely seemed to go anywhere.

They struggled for what seemed like hours before they managed to reach anywhere near Troy. He was walking at a frisk pace now.

"TROY!" Ash called, "STOP! LET US CATCH UP!"

The red figure didn't stop and continued its slow climb upwards.

"Guess he didn't hear us!" Ash said.

"Nah! He just decided to ignore us!" Dawn said sarcastically.

"Sorry, geez!" Ash sighed, running towards Troy.

"TROY! COME ON! HEAR US!" Dawn screamed over the wind. The red figure paused for a moment and turned around. It stopped completely and just watched them.

"Quick, guys. Now's our chance to catch up to him!" Brock said.

As if the wind had heard them, it let out a loud scream before pelting them even harder with frozen droplets. They stood their ground but the wind started pushing them to the side.

"NO! Come on guys! One last push!" Dawn encouraged as they neared the figure. They could see Troy's face now, wet and tired.

"Well, you guys decided to show up yeah?" Troy asked, turning around to start climbing again. "Let's see if you guys can keep up."

"Troy!" Brock chided.

"What? It's important. Mewtwo is one of the most powerful Pokemon on the planet. If Team Rocket get's their hands on him, the known world will come to an end. Not even including how Mewtwo is a wild Pokemon who deserves to be free."

"We know, Troy," Dawn said gently into his ear. "But let's get back to climbing. COME ON BOYS!"

"DAWN'S RIGHT." The four of them turned and started climbing upwards.

When they finally neared the top of Mt. Coronet, hours later, they were all beyond exhausted. The rain and wind drained more energy from them each step that they took, and they knew that the inevitable fight up on the peak wasn't going to help much. Add the lack of oxygen into the equation and you had a sure fire recipe for mission: impossible.

The whirring sound of a helicopter broke through the almost peaceful rain. Everyone looked over to see that it was Team Rocket.

"Aw come on! We have to climb the mountain, and they get a helicopter?! That's not fair!" Ash complained loudly.

"Suck it up!" Troy yelled. "I mean, we are technically trying to stop an elite group with a lot of power and money! So just get used to it!"

"Calm down, both of you!" Dawn ordered. "Come on! It's more important to focus on Mewtwo!"

"We know, Dawn! But it's still hard to ignore that we're trying to do the impossible!" Ash said.

"Ashton James Ketchum! You have done the impossible before. Or were those stories all lies?! Come on! You guys can do this! I mean, you guys always make fun of me because I'm weaker or whatever, but I'm not complaining!" Dawn yelled.

"Yeah, yeah! Okay! Come on guys! Look, the helicopter is landing right over there! They might not even be able to land in the storm! We have to find Mewtwo first!" Brock took the lead as Troy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block the immense pain taking over his head.

"Augh! I think I may be getting some messages or something from Mewtwo! My head hurts! One of you guys lead us while I try...and communicate with him!"

He handed them all oxygen masks. They looked at him curiously.

"The air gets thin as you start reaching the peak," he explained. "You'll need these unless you want to drop dead from lack of air."

"You got it, Troy." Brock nodded before continuing the climb after they put on their masks. "Come on, let's go."

Troy sat down on the ledge as his companions climbed higher. He pressed his fingers against his temple as he tried to communicate back.

"I thought I told you not to look for me," said Mewtwo. "Leave now, Troy Black."

"I had to do something, Mewtwo," he replied back. "You are too important. I can't let Team Rocket get their hands on you."

"So, they are here?"

"Unfortunately yes. Where can I find you?"

Troy's question was met with silence. His head hurt less than it did before. He took this to mean that Mewtwo cut their connection.

Putting on his oxygen mask, he climbed after his companions. He was cold beyond belief. Rain pelted against his face, his legs screaming with aches and pains, it was starting to get to be too much but his determination to stop Team Rocket outweighed any physical exhaustion.

A scream was heard. It sounded feminine and was loud enough to be heard over the wind and rain.

' _Dawn!'_ Troy immediately sprung into action, the mask giving him an energy boost with the added oxygen. He ran as fast as he could towards the source of the scream. Strangely, there was nobody. All he saw was the deep edge of the mountain path plummeting down to the base and rain pouring down.

"Guys?" Troy called out, thinking this was a prank. "Come on, guys. This isn't funny. We are on a mission here."

Troy then stepped on something. He looked down and picked it up. It was Ash's hat. It was soaked completely with some mud attached. Something had to have happened to them.

A draft came from his side, barely noticeable from the howling wind but still enough to register. He looked over to notice a hole dug through the mountain. Without a thought, he immediately rushed into the cave, blessing the sanctuary it brought from the rain. He was finally able to assess himself: his hair was matted down with rain, his pants and shoes caked with mud, and his poncho pelted with raindrops. Water dripped off the ceiling, echoing throughout the whole cave.

Troy brought out Lucario's Poké Ball before casting the Pokémon before him.

"Lu...?" Lucario looked at his trainer curiously.

"Something's happened to everyone, Lucario," replied his trainer. "We have to find them. Use your Aura to help us navigate."

Troy then pulled out his flashlight and turned it on. The light illuminated the cave before him, bringing detail to the stalactites and stalagmites.

"Help!" A distant voice cried out. Troy turned the flashlight towards the sound. There was a long, dark tunnel that led to who-knows-where in the mountain.

"Let me go!"

"Pika!"

Troy looked to his partner, nodding at each other before they ran towards the sound of the cry with Lucario leading the way.


	7. A Bond in Shambles

"Get it together, James!" Jessie hissed. "You know that the boss won't tolerate failures like we do normally do!"

"Failures?" James turned around and huffed. "You mean I tolerate your failures."

"What are you talking about?" Jessie's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Shh! Guys! The boss is triangulating Mewtwo's location! And he's deterring the few brave trainers out on Mt. Coronet in this storm." Meowth waved a claw in between them and pointing at the large screen Giovanni was sitting in front of.

Both of the humans glared at him, but shut up nonetheless.

"Yes Persian, we're finally getting what we want!"

Persian purred happily, staring at the wide screen as it flickered to life.

The images of the different security cameras glowed. Most had pounding rain hitting them, blinding the view, but some gave bare glimpses of the humongous mountain.

"Wait, what's that?" Meowth walked forwards and pointed at a small square in the corner of the large plasma screen. Giovanni moved the mouse over it and it enlarged to the full screen.

"What is that?!" Giovanni demanded, leaning forwards hurriedly.

"I don't know." Jessie scrambled up closer, dragging James along with a wide grin. "I think..."

Jessie stared harder at the screen. "That's the twerps!"

"Wait, what?" Meowth turned and stared at the screen. "Arceus! That is!"

"What?" James moved forwards for a closer look. "Yes! That's the girl, and the cooking one, and the dumb one, and...ah yes! There's the one that has the memory of Mewtwo!"

Giovanni grinned evilly. "Get him."

"NO!" Jessie reached forwards and clutched his arm. He glared at her, unimpressed.

Jessie let go of his arm and backed away with an apologetic smile. "Look sir, if we leave him out there, he'll lead us to Mewtwo. He has this weird telepathic thing with Mewtwo. He's going to be looking for him, so we'll be able to catch Mewtwo if we let him lead us to him. We can get all the other twerps since they're useless."

Giovanni looked at the screen thoughtfully. "Your words have some truth. Go as she instructs you." He motioned at another camera, and a voice answered affirmatively.

Giovanni settled down and laid back casually as he watched Jessie, James, and Meowth instruct the rest of the Team Rocket agents, and observed the lonely Troy, still wandering aimlessly after the other twerps had been taken. He was sure that this plan would fail, but Giovanni didn't have a better plan.

"Purrr." Persian rubbed itself slowly along Giovanni's arm, and looked at him with a worshipful expression.

"Almost there, my love. I can almost taste the victory." Giovanni gave a rare smile. "This time, we're going to succeed!"

xxxx

"Please, let them be ok," Troy whispered into the darkness as he and Lucario moved through the mess of tunnels.

"Lucario," Lucario grunted, waving his glowing palms and flicking one eye open.

"Yeah, I know. We have to stay strong and calm so that we can find them." Troy nodded flippantly. "I know, I know."

"Luc." Lucario pointed down one path of darkness as they approached the crossroads. Indeed, if you listened carefully, you could hear a faint sound of footsteps down that path, and the other one was absolutely silent.

"Alright, come on. We have to catch them by surprise. Though you're a Champion's Pokemon for a reason," Troy said wryly.

Lucario was absolutely silent as he moved through the dripping, pitch black tunnels, expertly avoiding puddles and other such obstacles that would create noise. Troy, on the other hand, was loud and irritating as his loud clomps echoed through the damp cavern. His heavy hiking boots didn't make very good mufflers evidently.

Lucario shot him a disapproving look and Troy shrugged.

"Sorry," he forced an innocent smile.

Lucario rolled his eyes in annoyance.

'It's your fault if we get caught,' he thought.

He could feel the aura of others in the mountain besides him and his trainer. It was just hard to locate where their friends were because everyone's auras mixed together. Without warning, Lucario stopped where he was.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked. "Do you feel something?"

Lucario nodded and pointed to the hidden camera in the ceiling above them. They were being watched. By whom?

"Use Aura Sphere to take it out," Troy commanded in a low voice.

Lucario summoned his power into his right paw and released an Aura Sphere towards the camera. It exploded upon contact.

"I'm really starting to get tired of this, Lucario," said Troy. "Let's find the others and then get the heck out of here."

Lucario nodded in agreement as they resumed their quiet spelunking through the mountain caves.

XXXXXXX

"Sir! We just lost Camera 3."

Giovanni quickly looked on the desktop showing all of the cameras and saw nothing but static on Camera 3. He knew the reason why it was down.

"You three," he pointed at Jessie, James and Meowth. "Change of plans. Go after him and bring him here."

"But boss, what about your trap?" James asked.

"Do it now! Bring him to me." Giovanni commanded forcefully. "Maybe we can draw Mewtwo out by capturing him."

"Right away." The three agents saluted before running into the caves.

XXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is the right way?" Troy asked for the fifth time. "I haven't heard anything for a while."

Lucario was doing everything he could to keep his patience but it was starting to wear thin. He was just as stressed about the situation as his trainer was.

"It feels like we're going a way we shouldn't be going. Are you feeling anything, Lucario?"

Lucario growled and barked lowly.

"Oh is that so? Who put you in charge of this outfit?" Troy took offense to what Lucario said to him.

Lucario barked right back with something like 'You did, Einstein.'

"You are so stubborn, Lucario. You make me want to tear my hair out!"

"Lu...car...lucar."

"Oh yeah? Then how come I know that we haven't been going the right way?"

"Lu, lucario!"

"This proves that you have no sense of direction. You never have," shot Troy. "Remember when we got lost in Viridian Forest that one time? It was because you had to have a hunch about a path that would lead us directly to Vermillion. Only it didn't and I'm just glad we got out of there alive."

Lucario barked even louder with more remarks that only Troy could understand.

"I do not have an ego the size of Celadon City!" Troy shot back. He then conceded. "Maybe Viridian City but not Celadon. Besides, you have just as big of an ego. Like trainer, like Pokémon."

Lucario's face was so hot that you could have fried eggs on it. This was the straw that broke the Numel's back. He shot back with more derogatory remarks.

"You watch your mouth, Lucario!" Troy stuck a finger into Lucario's chest. "You know, I wish that I stayed a statue after being hit by Mewtwo and Mew. It would mean I wouldn't have to look at you again!"

There was a silence. They both couldn't believe that Troy had just said that. Lucario looked like he was going to cry but he swallowed it down and resumed his angry disposition, as did Troy.

"Lucario, I..."

Lucario barked even louder than he did before. His eyes glowed and Troy winced every single time he barked. It hurt to hear all this.

"Fine. If that's the way you feel about it, we'll separate. I don't want to be with somebody who can't even respect me losing my temper occasionally! Who...who insults me and..." Troy trailed off. He pointed the opposite way. "I'll go this way and you continue on. If I find the others, I'm not coming back for you. I'm done, Lucario."

Lucario shot back the same promise with a dark look before he stalked away from Troy.

Troy glared at Lucario's back for a second before his hard expression softened. He reached out, almost as to call for him.

Lucario huffed through his nose and held up his palm in anger. Of course Lucario knew what he was thinking. They were partners for a reason, 'were' being the key phrase. With tears streaming down his face, Lucario resumed walking away.

Troy's mouth tightened into a line as he turned around, spurred on by his anger again, and walked away.

Unbeknownst to the two, three familiar figures were camouflaged behind canvas that appeared to be a part of the wall and heard the whole thing.

"Looks like all is not well in Twerp Land," giggled James.

"You can say that again," agreed Meowth. "While the two of them are angry with each other, let's ask Lucario to join Team Rocket."

"Killing two birds with one stone," contemplated Jessie. "I like it. With Mewtwo and Lucario in our possession, big bags of cash have our names on them!"

"Wooooobuffett."

* * *

"Stupid Lucario," Troy cursed under his breath. He was beyond angry at Lucario. Because he was concerned with finding his companions, it gave him the right to argue with him. Fast walking with giant steps that echoed through the cave, fists clenched with tension and a permanent glare on his face. "Thinks he knows more than me. Well I'm gonna show him that I am something without him." He turned around to shout down the corridor. "You hear that, Lucario? Who needs you? I don't!"

A loud rumbling sound became noticeable and before Troy knew what happened, the cave floor gave way and he started falling with it. The fall only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like hours for Troy. With a splash, he fell into a body of water, resurfacing after a few seconds. He started to pull himself over to the nearest entryway. Troy had always been a strong swimmer so he wasn't worried about drowning. Pulling himself out, he flopped down onto the rocky ground, coughing up some water that went down the wrong pipe.

That fall in the water seemed to calm his thoughts. Remorse and guilt wracked his system as his words to Lucario went through his head. Tears sprung down his face.

"What have I done?" He asked himself, wallowing in self-pity. "I'm such an idiot."

Memories of the two of them together flashed before his eyes; the day Lucario hatched from an egg as a Riolu, their first battle together, hugging each other after winning league championships, meditating together, and so many others. The tears flowed freely down Troy's face now. How could he fix this now? He felt so alone.

"LUCARIO, I'M SORRY!" He shouted into the air before sobbing like a baby.

* * *

An echoing noise jolted Lucario out of his angered and hurt haze. How could Troy say those horrible things that he said? Did he really mean them? Did twelve years of friendship and success mean nothing to him anymore?

The Aura Pokémon ceased his walking and sat against the wall to meditate. He figured that a good dose of meditation will help get his mind off of things and continue searching for their friends with a clear head.

'I wish that I stayed a statue after being hit by Mewtwo and Mew. It would mean I won't have to look at you again!'

Troy's words rang in his ears and cut deep into his heart. He adored his trainer and loved him with all of his heart. He couldn't even imagine that Troy would say those things to him.

Lucario thought back to all of their adventures and everything they have been through. But in every memory, Troy looked angry and desolate whenever he looked at Lucario, not the best friend he thought he had known for twelve years.

Lucario felt his heart sink.

Troy never cared for him. Maybe Troy really did mean it when he said he was done with him.

Tears broke free, sliding down his face as all the hurt and sadness washed over him, crying into his paws. Everything he knew was a lie.

A giggle snapped Lucario out of his pity party. He opened his eyes to see Team Rocket standing there.

"Hey there, tough guy," taunted Meowth. "Not so tough without your trainer around eh?"

Lucario turned away with a growl, telling them to go away.

"Oh come now, Lucario," reasoned James, kneeling down beside him. "I know it's hard to take that the twerp does not want you anymore."

"Yeah. You've grown too strong for him to control so he's become jealous of your power," encouraged Meowth. "He's holding you back. With us, your power will be limitless."

Lucario gave no indication he was leaning one way or the other. Jessie decided to step in and bring out the big guns.

"Poor Lucario," she hissed. "Always taking a backseat to his superstar trainer; living in his shadow and just a tool for him to get what he wants. When has he ever thought of you for a change? With us, you can be so much more. You will have friends in Team Rocket that will not abandon you and will respect you for who you are: a powerful Pokémon worthy of it all. You will always be put first above all else than you were with your twerp of a trainer."

"We will keep you close," she walked around him in a circle "Let all of your uncertainty and doubts go now and allow us to show you the way to true power; power that will belong to you and you alone."

Lucario now seemed to be listening. His ears perked and a smile started to present itself on his features. This was his chance to make Troy eat his words and wish he hadn't dumped him out.

"Lu..."

Meowth beamed, knowing exactly what he had said. "Welcome to the team, Lucario."


	8. Not Out Of The Woods

**So how was last chapter? I bet you did not see that coming. Things are about to get even more intense. Hope you all are enjoying it. Let's get this thing going.**

* * *

"I don't know what to do!" Troy stared up at the ceiling of the cavern, feeling more alone than he had in years. The water falling from the ceiling was the only sound to be heard. His clothes had mostly dried by now and most of the mud collected had been washed off. "Mewtwo, what do I do now?"

No answer, though he was not expecting one in the first place. He shook himself out of his daze and forced himself to stand up and start walking on autopilot. He had to find the others, and Lucario! He had to apologize! He had to make everything like it was just earlier that day.

Troy moved through the winding tunnels, mind racing. Every single tunnel seemed to look the same whenever he turned into a different passageway every time. All he had on his mind was finding his friends.

Suddenly, Troy felt the sharp pinpricks of pain that he had become accustomed to make themselves known inside of his cranium. It was like having hot knives being stabbed into the back of his skull.

"What do you want, Mewtwo?" Troy practically snarled. It was because of Mewtwo that he was here and not only had Mewtwo abandoned him, but now his partner and best friend was gone.

" _You know I really do appreciate this. I just...I like to be left alone, and I know you have the best intentions, Troy Black."_

Mewtwo's voice rang through his head, and Troy grimaced as he fought the waves of pain.

"So? It still doesn't excuse your behavior. I need to find my partner and my best friend. I also need to find my other friends. Then we should be able to get you to safety. You think you can leave the mountain?" Troy thought to Mewtwo.

" _Of course I can,"_ Mewtwo said, sounding a bit miffed.

"Yeah, so get off the mountain and stay safe. I know you are powerful, but with this storm and all of that psychic searching tech they have going on, I wasn't sure. I wasn't doubting your ability, O great Mewtwo." Troy trudged along, searching the walls for any sign of humanity. He strained to hear something but no luck smiled on him.

" _Oh, that is true_."

Troy fought off the pain as his connection with Mewtwo wavered.

"Alright, this is hurting me. Cutting off now. Get off the mountain if you can. If not...just lay low. I'll try and contact you if anything goes haywire. Just be on the lookout for...what is this? Mental waves?"

" _Yes_." Mewtwo sounded tired, but still regal and imposing.

Troy nodded tiredly, even though he knew Mewtwo couldn't see him.

"Alright, see ya later."

Troy shook his head as he focused on his surroundings again and not whatever land he had been with Mewtwo. He had reached a crossway in the caverns that signaled one path to the right and another to the left. He closed his eyes and concentrated, hoping to hear any indicative signs of life down either one.

There was a faint sound down the left corridor, like it was someone yelling. Arguing, to be exact. It was very small but loud enough to make its presence felt. Troy's eyes snapped open and he ran left towards the sound of the noise.

"Guys?" He called. "Where are you?"

* * *

"This is all your fault, Ash Ketchum!"

"My fault?"

"If you hadn't been so adamant about going after Troy, none of this would have happened!"

"Don't blame me! Brock is the one to blame. He suggested this whole thing."

"Don't drag me into this, Ash!"

Ash gave up and sat down on the pointy and uncomfortable rock that he called his stool. On top of being captured, he lost his hat too so he was in a distressed and fearful state of mind. He was nothing without his hat. It was what he was known for just like Indiana Jones had his fedora. He put his head in his hands and hunched over.

"Brock, what do we do now?" Dawn looked to Brock with desperate eyes. It was obvious that she wanted to get out.

"I'm not sure," sighed Brock. "I guess just hope and pray for a miracle."

Dawn groaned and sat down, looking like she was going to cry. Piplup patted her arm in an attempt to comfort her. Dawn smiled a little and picked up her Pokémon, holding both of her arms against his chest as she cuddled him.

"Guys? Are you here?" A voice called. "Answer me!"

"It's Troy!" Ash burst into a big smile. "Troy! We're here! Hurry!"

"Keep talking," Troy commanded. "I'm almost there."

All three shouted 'We're here,' over and over to help guide the oldest of their group to where they were being held. Troy was now running at a frantic pace, like he was running the 100 meters at the Olympics. He was so close to finding them, he could almost taste it.

With one final turn down an opening, he finally found his friends. A full smile emerged onto his face for the first time all day...until he saw the cage that they were trapped in.

"Are you guys ok?" Troy quickly asked. "Any of you hurt?"

"No, we're fine," replied Brock. "We're glad to see you though."

Troy looked around, trying to find a way to open the cage. It was well-built with steel so there was no real way to just pry it open. Maybe he could blast it open! And he had just the Pokémon to do the job. Quickly, he withdrew a Poké Ball.

"Better stand back, guys," he cautioned before tossing it. "Drapion, come on out and use Hyper Beam!"

The scorpion Pokémon emerged with a roar before charging up the attack. Once it was fully charged, he blasted it with the force of a freight train towards the steel bars of the cage. The bars exploded upon impact. After the smoke cleared, a gaping opening sat there, waiting for everyone to walk out.

"Nice job, Drapion." Troy rubbed his newest Pokémon on the head. Drapion moaned contently at the affection before being returned to his Poké Ball.

His three youngest companions quickly ran out of their prison. Dawn quickly gave Troy a hug in thanks, which he eagerly returned. He was thankful that nothing horrible happened to his companions. If something had, he would not be able to forgive himself.

"Hey, Ash," Troy turned to his young apprentice, digging into his bag until he found what he was looking for. He held up Ash's hat. "Lose something?"

A smile returned to Ash's face. "Hey, you found my hat."

"I kept it in my bag for safekeeping after I found it on the ground outside." He handed Ash his hat. Ash quickly put it on, feeling whole once again.

"Thanks," he smiled at his mentor before giving him a hug as well.

"Hey Troy," Dawn interrupted. She looked like she was looking for something, or someone. "Where's Lucario?"

The heartwarming atmosphere immediately went out the window with Dawn's question. Troy's face dropped and the smile that had been on his face disappeared. His eyes reflected his lost in thought look and were about to swell with tears. He turned away from his companions so they wouldn't see them.

"Lucario's gone," he replied somberly. He sniffled. "And it's all my fault. I was so worried about finding you guys and Mewtwo that I neglected my partner and best friend in the whole world. We got into an argument about directions and then it just escalated from there. I said that I wished I was not resurrected when I was turned to stone because it would mean I wouldn't have to look at him again. We agreed to go our separate ways. But the worst part about it was..." He sniffled again as tears ran down his cheeks, trying to keep himself under control. "The worst part about it was I said that I was not going to come back for him if I found you guys and that I was done with him."

Troy couldn't hold it anymore, falling down on his knees and started crying on the ground. All of the guilt was finally washing itself out of him in one burst of emotion.

"Oh Arceus! What have I done?!" He wailed.

Dawn rubbed his back in comfort while Brock came over to try and talk to him.

"Troy, I know how you must be feeling," he sympathized. "It must be hard to live with yourself after saying those things but your other Pokémon are counting on you too. They need their trainer to be strong for them and..."

"Oh Brock, will you SHUT UP!" Troy snapped. Dawn and Brock backed away a few steps. Troy looked like a rabid dog, his eyes reflecting an intent to kill and frothing at the mouth.

"Do you know how it feels to betray your best friend?" He seethed. "Do you understand the agony and the guilt that comes along with it?"

Brock sighed, knowing what Troy was going through. "I know you're hurting, Troy," he sympathized. "And I know it's killing you but yelling at us is not the answer. We'll find him, I promise."

"If you're so sorry, tell him yourself." A cold, sadistic voice rang through the dark walls of the cavern.

Lights flashed on suddenly, blinding everyone with their brightness. Once their eyesight adjusted, they saw members of Team Rocket blocking every way in and out of the cavern. Giovanni stood in front of the light, illuminating the features of his face; his cold, dark eyes, his sinister smile and the permanent glare his eyes seemed to be in.

"You are the one that has been known to have first contact with Mewtwo, is that correct?" Giovanni pointed at Troy.

"Yes, but I want to see Lucario first," replied Troy, not wanting to play Giovanni's little game. "Let me see him."

"Very well," he replied with a nod. "Show him just how much you have changed, Lucario."

 **How will Lucario have changed? Will Troy know if it's too late now to say sorry? Will our friends finally escape Mt Coronet? Leave a** **review and find out next time ;-)**


	9. Friendship Conquers All

**Here we go with the answers to (most of) my questions. Hope you all are enjoying it so far.**

 **On behalf of myself, on with the show.**

* * *

"Show him just how much you have changed, Lucario."

Lucario came out of the dark, eyes downcast, canine teeth bared. His mouth was a taut line as his bared claws twitched, almost in anticipation. The trio Troy had just rescued let out audible gasps. The kind-hearted and calm Lucario they had known was not there anymore, replaced by a Pokémon consumed by his rage and anger.

"Lucario?" Ash stepped forwards, his voice shaking with emotion.

"Lu."

Lucario crossed his arms and glared at Ash with narrowed eyes. "Lucario!"

"Lucario, what happened to you?" Dawn looked close to tears as she covered her mouth and breathed heavily. "How could you? I mean..." Dawn trailed off.

"Cario," Lucario snarled, stepping softly up to Dawn, immediately shutting her up.

"No."

Lucario turned and growled even louder when he saw that the source of the voice was his "former" trainer. Troy stood protectively in front of Dawn. He looked so sad at his betrayal but he knew what he had to do.

"Your problem is with me, Lucario," he reasoned peacefully. "I said things I didn't mean, and I hurt you terribly. Not Dawn, not Ash, not Brock. Leave them alone. I'm the one to blame. I'm always the bearer of bad news, the pain inflictor, and I'm terribly, terribly sorry. But it's not their fault I'm a complete imbecile with an egotistical, horrifying mouth."

"Lucario." Lucario's upturned mouth grimaced at Troy. "Lu. Lucar."

Troy nodded. "That too. Look at me, Lucario. Look me in the eyes."

"Lu, Lucario?"

"I would see the eyes of my best friend and partner."

Lucario turned his downward gaze to meet Troy's. A snarl was still present, Troy could see all of the anger and resentment Lucario had towards him. It broke him inside to see him like this but it hurt even worse that he was the cause of this. Now was not the time to cry.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Lucario. I'm so stupid. I can't control what I say and I always end up hurting you. I wish I didn't say those things I said. The guilt is eating me alive. But it's done, and I'm sorry. I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness-" Troy flushed as he was interrupted.

"That's right! You don't deserve it!" Meowth stepped in, as he had noticed Lucario's eyes brighten and soften. "He's playing you, Lucario. He doesn't mean it."

"That's a bunch of crap, Lucario. What other lies have they been telling you?" Troy disputed. "They're using you. They just want to use you to get rid of me, then they would dump you out on the street. You know this to be true."

"Lucarioooo!" Lucario roared into the cavern, flying off the ground, and looking furious. That crazed, homicidal look in his eyes came back and he laid them on Ash. He looked like he was going to strike without warning at any second.

"Lucario!" Dawn cried, shoving Ash out of the way.

Lucario turned his angry eyes on Dawn. Dawn trembled, but didn't back down. Piplup boldly stood in front of her, ready for an inevitable battle.

"Piplup-Piplup-Piplup!" Piplup challenged, wagging his fin towards himself in a 'come and get it' motion.

Lucario was about to sic himself on Piplup and then take Dawn out until Troy stepped right in front of him, leaving almost no space between them. Troy looked deep into Lucario's eyes, reestablishing a connection to him.

"Just look at me, Lucario," he commanded. "Look in my eyes only. Just you and me."

Lucario seemed to settle down just a tad, though he still kept that killer look on his face as he stared into the forest green eyes of his former partner.

"Do you remember when Mom died?" Troy asked. "And I felt like I couldn't go on at times? You were always there to comfort me and tell me that everything was going to be ok. Things ended up being more than ok. I was a fool for taking your friendship for granted and I see that now. I had never had someone in my life that I cared so deeply about until we became friends. When you hatched from your egg and we locked eyes for the first time, something was born between us, something that was special. All those championship victories, all of our great times together..." He sighed before continuing. "And the time you lost me for good."

Something snapped in Lucario; the anger in his eyes subsided as the memory of that awful event was evoked. Seeing Troy lying on the ground as a statue, he quickly snapped his eyes closed, not wanting to face it again.

"It must have been scary," Troy continued, seeing he was starting to make an impact. "Seeing me lying there, unable to move, cold, lifeless. You felt helpless, alone and beside yourself. Am I wrong? You thought you had failed me. I understand how it hurts to lose your best friend in the world and one you've shared so much with. I experienced that just a little while ago when I lost you. I never felt so hurt before in my life, just like you were when I did the stupidest thing I have ever done."

Lucario shook his head like he didn't want to believe a word that came out of Troy's mouth. He turned away, not breaking under his apology.

"Please Lucario, you have to believe me!" Troy's voice sounded more and more desperate. Tears started to fall down his face once again. "I love you!"

Without any mercy, Lucario summoned a Bone Rush attack and knocked Troy back until he landed on the ground in front of Brock and Ash's feet. They quickly bent down to help him while Troy was in disbelief that Lucario just attacked him.

"Lucario says that your apology means nothing to him. You're dead to him now." Meowth laughed wickedly.

Dawn stepped forwards again, gently pushing the proud Piplup out of the way. "Lucario! Troy means it! Look at how he's standing!"

Lucario turned his uncertain eyes at Dawn.

"Nah!" Jessie cooed, placing a hand on Lucario's shoulder. "Lucario, sweetie, is loyal to us now! We won't abandon him like he did!"

Dawn glared at her. "Back off, Jessie. Lucario, a wise Pokemon once told me that forgiveness isn't for the one you're forgiving, but for the forgiver. Lucario, if you won't believe Troy, though I and everyone else can tell he's doing it truly from the heart, you do it for yourself. We all miss you so much. Can't you see how much this is killing Troy?"

Lucario paused and thought about everything Dawn had said. He thought back to a particular incident a couple weeks ago.

* * *

" _I cannot believe him!" Dawn threw the postcard away._

 _"What's wrong, Dawn?" Ash asked. "Everything ok?"_

 _"No, everything is not ok!" She shouted. "My dad is getting married to his new fiancé and he wants me to be there."_

 _"Come on, Dawn. That's great news." Brock tried to look at the bright side._

 _"No it isn't," was the reply. "I still have not gotten over when he left me and Mom a few years ago. I don't know if I ever will forgive him for it."_

 _Lucario overheard everything and walked over to the distraught coordinator. Troy was taking a nap on the Pokémon Center couch so he would be out for a while._

 _Lucario growled lowly to make his presence known._

 _"Go away, Lucario," she never bothered to look at him. "I want to be left alone right now."_

 _"Lu. Lucar."_

 _"It's nothing of your concern," she replied coldly. "Leave me alone."_

 _"Cario. Lu?"_

 _Dawn sighed before she gave an explanation. "My dad is getting married in a few months. He sent me this postcard from Mauville City in Hoenn and he says he wants me to come to it but I want nothing to do with it or him. He left me and Mom when I was just a little girl and I have not forgiven him for it. I don't know if I ever will."_

 _Lucario gave a nod in understanding. He remembered when Troy would get upset over his father dating again after his mother died. He knew exactly what to say to Dawn._

 _"Lu-lu lucar. Lucar. Cario. Lucario." He told her. "Lu."_

 _"I guess that makes sense," replied Dawn. Her tone was more somber and her body language signaled she was in deep thought. "But how do I do it?"_

 _"Lucar, lu." Lucario placed his paw on her shoulder before getting up and going back over to Troy._

* * *

A wane smile spread across Lucario's lips. He was starting to understand it now.

"You see what I mean?" Dawn asked, hoping he got the point. "Now why don't you hear out what Troy has to say."

She gave Troy the signal that the floor was his.

"I'm really sorry I hurt you, Lucario. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I really, really want it. I'm sorry for everything I have ever done to hurt you." Troy bowed his head. "There's nothing else I can say or do. I'm sorry and I want you back. We're two halves of one whole, neither is complete without the other. We're a team. I would trade everything that I have ever earned just to have us be partners, brothers, once again. I'm just a kid from Asiatic City without you by my side."

The homicidal look in Lucario's eyes disappeared and instead the calm, warm spark returned. Tears flowed down his face.

"How touching, but Lucario doesn't want you anymore." Jessie spat. "Lucario, take him out!"

Lucario stands still, not obeying the command at all.

"What are you doing?" She demanded. "Finish him off! Show him just what he means to you now!"

That order Lucario did obey. He ran over to Troy...and embraced him before he broke down, blubbering uncontrollably. Troy reacted with shock before embracing his Pokémon, tears cascading down his face again, this time in utter joy.

"Lu."

"I know, Lucario," whispered Troy. "I'm sorry too."

The deafening silence enveloped all of them.

Then Giovanni's face twisted into an angry snarl. "How dare you! Go Golem! Hyper Beam! Kill that damn Pokemon!"

Golem smirked and opened its mouth to release a powerful blast.

* * *

 **Oh no! What will happen next? Stay tuned with the conclusion to our epic tale coming soon. Review with your opinions on anything to about this story. Adíos amigos.**


	10. The Road Goes On

**From what I saw, that cliffhanger caught you off guard. I like that. Now we see the dramatic conclusion.**

* * *

"Go Golem! Hyper Beam! Kill that damn Pokemon!"

Golem smirked and opened its mouth to release a powerful blast.

"NO!" Troy screamed as the bright beam zoomed across the cavern towards Lucario. He launched himself into the air before anybody else could do anything. It looked like he was going to get hit as the beam came towards him.

"Lucario!" The Pokemon's anguish was clear in his voice. He didn't want this to happen again, especially after reaffirming his and Troy's friendship.

Suddenly, the beam was intercepted with a blast of purple, psychic energy. Instead of taking the hit, Troy fell to the ground.

"Do not harm him." A flash of blue light appeared and then disappeared to reveal the source of the voice. It was Mewtwo.

Troy rolled onto the ground with surprise, then anger. "Mewtwo! I told you to leave the mountain!"

Mewtwo stared at Troy, who glared back. They were at an incompasse.

"So," Giovanni was practically salivating. "This is Mewtwo hmm? Old friend, we haven't met in a long time."

Mewtwo floated and observed the oily man. "I believe we have never met, though I have encountered many of your horrible employees, sir." He sneered the last word, even if was just in their heads.

"You are a fool thinking you can resist me," smirked Giovanni. "I let you escape once but I will not allow it to happen again. Your only purpose is to serve me and me alone."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall," replied Mewtwo. "I am no one's servant."

"We shall see about that. Attack!"

The grunts that surrounded the perimeter and their Pokémon charged towards the group. Troy and Lucario stood side by side, ready to fight their way out; Pikachu stood in front of Ash with his cheeks sparking and Piplup stood ready to battle as well.

"Steady," said Troy, suppressing his own fear while keeping everyone else calm. "Steady."

"Troy, they're closing in!" Ash shouted at him.

"Not yet. Not yet."

Just as it seemed like the two sides were going to clash, a blue force field stopped the grunts in their tracks. Our heroes looked up to see that Mewtwo stopped them. He then blasted them back into the light fixtures and rocks.

"I will get you out of here," said Mewtwo. "Then I will wipe their memories of seeing me."

Using his psychic powers, he teleported the group out of the mountain. Mewtwo's eyes turned blue again and a white light emitted inside the cavern and consumed it before he too teleported out of the mountain.

"NO!" Giovanni screamed before the light enveloped him too.

* * *

Bright, clear skies replaced the dark, depressing clouds that seemed to last forever. The sun was starting to set on the landscape, making everything seem calm and reassuring. Suddenly, our heroes appeared deep in the forest at the base of Mount Coronet.

"Whew! That was close." Dawn sighed.

"A little too close I should say," agreed Brock.

"Yeah but we're ok now." Troy then got an idea. "Hey Ash, you've got something on your forehead."

"What? What? Get it off!" Ash slapped his hands all over his face, try to feel for something and then get it off.

"This." Troy palmed his forehead, sending Ash back a couple inches in surprise.

"What'd you do that for?" Ash protested.

"It was just a joke," defended Troy before putting him in a headlock. This continued for a minute or so before Ash pushed him off.

A blue light appeared before it faded to reveal Mewtwo.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked.

"Thank you for bailing us out of that, Mewtwo," thanked Troy, bowing respectfully to the powerful Legendary. "We would have been goners if it weren't for you."

"I only did what I thought was right," the Legendary hovered over them. "I have erased their memory of me in order to keep myself safe. You, on the other hand, I will leave be. The four of you all have proven to me that your hearts have good intentions and I thank you for what you have done for me."

"Oh it was nothing," said Ash. "We were glad to do it." He then gestured over to Troy. "Especially this guy over here."

Brock and Dawn laughed at his joke. Mewtwo turned to Troy, his eyes baring into his soul. Troy took this as a sign to step forward, which he did.

"Troy Black, I have the answers that you seek." He said. "These memories of the first time you met me have resurfaced to remind you of the bond that you share with your friends and your Lucario. You have shown me that there is no greater gift than friendship and that you would be willing to do anything for your friends, even if that means sacrificing your own life for them. Lucario cares deeply about you, I can tell. Never let him go again."

Troy smiled, satisfied with the answer he got because that was exactly what he was thinking. He took Lucario's paw in his hand and looked at him.

"Never," he replied.

"Lu." Lucario nodded with the same answer.

"So where will you go now?" Ash asked.

"I'm not sure," Mewtwo looked down in thought. "But it will be somewhere remote where I can live in peace and without human interference. Though I may not be there, I will always watch over you four as you go on your way. Good luck and always look after each other the way Troy looks out for Lucario and all of you."

Mewtwo then flew away far off in the distance until he was out of sight. Everyone watched silently with smiles on their faces.

"So long, my friend." Troy whispered. "May you find your own inner peace."

Ash came over to Troy, looking at him with an understanding expression.

"So that's what all those dreams were about?" He asked. "Just your mind reminding you of the bond we all have?"

"I guess so, Ash," Troy put a hand on his shoulder. "I could never stand the thought of losing any of you guys. I could care less about myself because you all are too important to me."

"That was pretty reckless what you did back there, Troy," said Dawn. "I can see now where Ash gets it from."

"Wasn't it someone who once told me 'One part courageous, three parts reckless?'" Troy asked Lucario, who nodded.

"Come on, let's get back to the Pokémon Center. It's getting late." Brock advised. "I don't think we're getting to Veilstone City tonight."

"Yeah let's go." Dawn agreed.

Collecting their gear, our heroes set off for the Pokémon Center to get some much needed rest. Perhaps now that he knows just how much his friends mean to him, Troy can rest easy this time.

" **There's a road, calling you to stray,** " Troy started to sing. " **Step by step, pulling** **you away.** "

" **Under moon and star,** " Brock joined in. " **Take the road, no matter how far."**

" **Where it leads, no one ever knows,** " Ash then joined his two older companions. " **Don't look back, follow where it goes. Far beyond the sun. Take the road wherever it runs."**

" **The road goes on, ever ever on. Hill by hill, mile by mile.** " Everyone sang together.

The four of them shared a smile as they belted the words. Yes, they were never going to forget their bond.

* * *

 **Wasn't that a terrific ending? Always great when things end up working out. This has been a terrific ride, guys. I thank you for all of your reviews and nice comments. I am thinking about writing a prequel to this story where we revisit the first movie with the events mentioned in this story. Review or PM me your thoughts about whether I should or shouldn't do it. Don't own the song. Until next time, peeps.**


End file.
